Ravenous Fox
by BasSmurf
Summary: Naruto feels overshadowed by the genius Sasuke, he must overtake his rival regardless of these confusing feelings about the whole situation. Sasuke is stoic but somehow caught in an emotional upheaval as he takes a different look at Naruto. *On Hiatus*
1. Hot and Bothered

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Chapter 1: Hot and Bothered

It wasn't until I realized my shaking body did I feel the cold. I was slightly surprised by the revelation. I had been standing here for…how long? I look down at my watch. 25 minutes had passed since I was rooted to this spot. What was I doing before I saw him? I was…no, it doesn't matter. The moment I saw Sasuke I knew that whatever I was doing was completely unimportant. I started remembering where I was when I saw the gleam of pale skin in the moonlight. I looked around, brushing the pale bangs out of my eyes. The sound of water reminded me that I was at the hot springs. It was rather late at night and I didn't think anyone would be bathing at this hour. Why had I stopped dead for almost a half of an hour? I always knew Sasuke was my friend, but this was a deeper feeling, like I should be closer. I had seen Sasuke shirtless before, but now it made my face flush and my legs to grow roots.

I licked my lips and realized that during my odd trance I had left my mouth open. How stupid. What kind of reaction was this to a guy that I would love to beat in a fight? I was delirious from the cold. That was why I was here anyway. It was cold and I wanted a nice hot bath to warm up in. I had done this a lot more recently, enjoying the solitude late at night. I shook these odd feelings off like the snow falling outside. I wasn't going to let Sasuke ruin my bath. After my pants fell to the ground, I looked down and found myself turning a deep crimson. My boxers barely concealed my apparent excitement. What the hell? I guess my body was ready for the now-routine jack off session in the hot springs. No. Sasuke was here, I couldn't do it. No matter how sneaky I would try to be, it just wouldn't be right. I'll wait till I get home.

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I set forward on the wet ground towards the bath. I made sure to hold the towel out a little in front of me so as not to make it painfully obvious my little predicament. Sasuke didn't seem to notice his teammate walking unreasonably cautiously on the cold ground toward the warm relief of water. The bath wasn't particularly big, and that is why I liked this place. It was a nice spot to relax without feeling lonely.

"Oi, dobe!"

Suddenly I felt my foot slip on the melted snow and I had to use all of my skill to keep the towel on and still remain upright. Apparently I didn't have enough skill. Luckily, though, I landed in the water and not on the hard ground. Unluckily, my towel fell to the wayside while I made my awkward fall into the scalding water. Headfirst, I felt the fire engulf me. I never did like going into the spring so fast…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke could only see a pair of aggressively taught buns as Naruto fell into the steaming pool. He conjured up his most self-satisfied of smirks. His plan had worked better than he could have hoped. He noticed Naruto stalking surreptitiously around the bath and hoped he would catch his teammate off guard. The reason the loud blonde was trying to get into the spring unnoticed was unknown to Sasuke, but it didn't matter. The look of utter concentration on the teenager's face only lent itself to a ploy to disturb it. When he shouted, he waited for the most tenuous moment as Naruto was at the end of the pool. He was rewarded with a candid moment of the blonde's panic as he delved into the hot water.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As I felt the blood rush to the surface of every bit of skin, I started getting used to the water. Silently grateful that the water was milky with bubbles and minerals, I popped my head into the refreshingly brisk air. I gasped at the difference. Remembering why I had panicked earlier, I twisted my head abruptly to see a smug looking Sasuke. All I could see was a little of his shoulders and above.

"Why'd you have to yell? I wasn't that far away. You could have been a little nice. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, you're as cold as those dark eyes you judge me with." I told him. I saw a slight spark in his eye that told me to get to the other side of the bath. Without hesitation I did. It wasn't that I was afraid of the supposedly beautiful shinobi; I just didn't want to ruin my bath time. We just sat there in silence for a long time. I couldn't help but stare at him. Why was he here so late? The longer we sat there, the more curious I got.

"Hey Sasuke," I tried sounding kind or at least not hostile, "I've been coming here for awhile and I've never seen you."

Getting the implied question Sasuke said, "I suppose you haven't always come here. You had to start at sometime. Am I not allowed to do the same?" I didn't miss the tone of a challenge in his last statement.

"I was just wondering…calm down teme." The Uchiha looked a little put off by the slight but didn't say anything. I took the opportunity to ask the real question.

"Why do you hate me so much? All I do is come in to the bath like I always do and you go off like I killed your parents." Immediately I regretted those words. Sasuke didn't look the least perturbed and his silence was hard to read.

"I don't hate you. You are just the most annoying and most pathetic excuse for a teammate." A smirk played on those thin lips in a sense of accomplishment.

"Well that's good." I said with not a little sarcasm.

"Dobe," the raven-haired boy mumbled.

"Well I'm done. Goodnight I guess," I wasn't really sure how to handle that situation. The truth was that I was not done but I felt like if I stayed I would start feeling weird again. Getting out of the bath was a little difficult with my attempts to cover my manhood. Luckily the snow had thickened and it obscured our vision a little. But that just made the trip back to the dressing room a little chillier. Finally, I got to my apartment and crashed on my bed, thinking about tomorrow's mission. Would it be hard? Would I be able to show up Sasuke?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke was a little angry. Why did Naruto think that he hated him? He really didn't hate Naruto. Stoically, Sasuke sat in the bath staring at the snow melting the second it contacted the water. He liked snow and it was true that he didn't usually come to the hot springs, but he saw Naruto doing it the other day and decided he would go too. Was it because he wanted to be in the spring, or with Naruto? He didn't know and that bugged him. Why was that orange ball of energy important? He decided that it was merely an attempt to increase teamwork so that they could do missions better. Yes. It was for the better of the village, nothing odd about that.

When he felt like a prune, Sasuke got out of the water and walked with an air of importance back to the dressing room with his towel around his neck. He was alone so why would it matter to cover his slender body? Tomorrow he would have to wake up early to go to a mission. Kakashi-sensei was sure to leave out all details about what the mission actually entailed. Although this was not odd, it was still worrisome. Sasuke hoped his team building efforts had worked however haphazardly they were executed.

* * *

AHHHH! First fanfic and first fiction of any kind! I would love reviews. I think that this is a bit slow, but maybe that is because I spent awhile on it… Does it move slowly? It is boring? Any good ideas about what the mission should be? Since I'm new, I'll just have to say…GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK! :D


	2. Mission and Briefs

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Chapter 2: Mission and Briefs

When I opened my eyes, I had this oppressive feeling of dread. Why? Was it the sticky mess plastering my boxers to my body? Or was it the mysterious mission that I had to get to in…10 minutes ago! WTF!?

I jumped out of bed and hurried yesterday's pants and shirt on. No one would notice. After all, I only have 20 pairs of the exact same clothes. The stupid netted shirt was being a bitch, so I punched a new arm hole and decided to deal with it later. After I was dressed I took a quick pee and bolted out of the door only to rush right back in to grab my kunai bag and utilities. I arrived breathless at the usual meeting spot by the entrance to Konoha. Sasuke was already there looking extremely bored. Sakura was looking anxious. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be found. I sighed when I realized that Kakashi-sensei was going to be late again and I could've taken a little more time getting ready. Well I couldn't do anything about it now.

"Hi Sakura-chan!!!" I yelled.

"Naruto! You're so loud!" she looked pissed and anxious now. Her fist looked menacing so I decided not to ask what the problem was.

"Sorry Sakura-chan… Hey Sasuke, you know I'm going to take the lead in this mission? I think you should stay back and watch me for awhile, see how it's done," I felt confident that this would get a rise out of the bored looking "genius". To my surprise, and apparently Sakura's too, Sasuke only scoffed and looked away.

"I'm glad you finally realized how much better I am than you," How could that not piss him off?

"Yeah…" Sasuke barely even made a sound as he agreed to something it was obvious he didn't hear.

"What the hell Sasuke? Soak too long in the bath last night? You know it can mess with your mind if you stay too long. I don't even know how long you were in there before I got there. You better be careful, you're too frail to be reckless like that," I ended with a confident grin spreading on my face.

"You're such a stalker Naruto! Don't bother Sasuke-chan while he's bathing. And Sasuke isn't frail!" She ended a little less strong that she probably hoped. I only laughed.

"I wasn't stalking him. He's the stalker! I was there first! Well at least I started going there first. He just started. I wasn't going to let _little_ Sasuke-chan ruin my time," I emphasized the little so as to get Sasuke a little more awake than he currently was. But it seemed as though it was only me and Sakura that were paying any attention to the argument at hand.

"…It was nice," Sasuke seemed to be talking to someone else or maybe himself.

"Are you okay Sasuke-chan?" Sakura made a move towards Sasuke to try and comfort him.

"Hmmm…." The spiky gray-haired Jonin rested a delicate palm to Sasuke's forehead as if checking the boy's temperature. He gazed lazily up like he was carefully measuring the heat output in order to properly distinguish the correct diagnosis. "Oh,"

"He's just crazy," he concluded. To which a swift kick from the Uchiha rocketed upwards to the tall man in front of him. Kakashi dodged the quick kick and jumped to the side with a mock hurt look.

"Or maybe he's just pissed. Who knows with this guy," Kakashi looked like he was enjoying the taunting as well, so I joined in.

"Both actually," I offered, "He's pissed because he stayed in the hot springs too long and because I was right about that. He's crazy because…" why was he crazy?

"He's crazy because he can actually deal with you two! I don't think anyone in their right mind could handle such rude and perverted boys!" Sakura looked defensive and threatening.

"Kakashi-sensei is more perverted than I am!" I yelled, "You only think I'm perverted because ero-sennin was my teacher!"

"She's right. Normal people don't like to be taunted. There must be something wrong with this boy here," and with an air of joking wisdom he examined Sasuke with his normal eye.

"We have a mission," The three of us swiveled to look at Sasuke who now looked exasperated and impatient.

"Yes we do," Kakashi looked as if he was deciding whether or not to ask Sasuke what his problem was.

Deciding to ignore it, Kakashi stated in a matter of fact tone, "Yes indeed. Our mission today is very important. It is a level B mission and I know that that might seem easy to a bunch of 15 year old kids, but just listen," he continued, "The objective is to…"

"JUST TELL US!!" I screamed.

"No," Kakashi looked like he was hoping for this.

"What do you mean 'No'? Just tell us what we have to do," Sakura looked just as impatient as I felt.

"The objective is to," hoping to build suspense, "Find the Kuku Berry!" he ended with a finality that suggested a mission much more interesting than berry picking.

"The…" disbelief settling in, "What?" I couldn't help myself.

"The long-fabled Kuku Berry!" the Jonin said again without the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Sasuke was the only one of the kids that didn't have their mouths open in incredulous disbelief.

"What does it look like and how do we find it?" Sasuke asked, either unaware of the stupidity of the task or ignoring it.

"Glad you asked Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei was getting too excited for my comfort, "The legendary Kuku Berry resides only in the Land of Fire. The only way to find it is by not looking for it," here he stopped with a grin playing on his hidden mouth.

"The only way to pick it is to find the catalyst within yourselves that will make the berry practically jump off the plant," Kakashi looked pleased with himself.

"Fine," Sasuke looked a little pissed but that was normal.

"Why?" Sakura got to ask before I did.

"Tsunade-sama needs it for a medicine. It doesn't matter," Kakashi said a little devilishly.

"How are we supposed to find it though?" I queried (betcha didn't think I knew that word huh?).

"I already told you," Kakashi put simply which only further exacerbated me.

"That must be why they call it the Kuku berry; you'd have to be crazy to believe in such a thing," Sakura pointedly stated.

"We must find it, or 'not' find it, within 3 days. You guys ready?" Kakashi asked. Could he really hope for enthusiasm?

"Let's go. We might as well start," Sasuke said without emotion.

We started walking towards the large gate when Kakashi said, "Uhh, since we can't know where it is, we'll have to split up. Sakura, you go with me, we can't have you drooling on Sasuke. Naruto, I'm sorry, but you get Mr. Grouchypants over there," I stared unabashedly at Kakashi like he just gave me an order to pluck out my own eyes.

"Whatever," was all that I could hear from Sasuke.

"Fine, but I want Ramen when we get back!" I shouted as the two teams departed.

"No," Kakashi said with infuriating conclusiveness.

I growled a threat under my breath. Well at least I can prove myself to Sasuke even if it is just finding a stupid berry.

******* 2 hours later *******

I had forgotten. I forgot to change my boxers. I can't believe it. Now I'm stuck with Sasuke walking around the forest with sticky boxers that keep brushing my legs reminding me how dirty I feel. After awhile, Sasuke surprised me and stopped. He turned around and ordered, "We should figure out how to find a berry you can't look for."

"Yeah…but if we come up with a plan, how the hell will that be less intentional searching?" I asked.

"Shut up, dobe," he murmured.

"Yeah, let's figure this out." I had no choice but to agree. We had to find a way to trick ourselves or trick the berry. What the fuck was I talking about? Tricking a berry?

"I think we should do something besides look for the berry. Something that takes our attention away from the berry completely but still allows us to walk around and find it," Sasuke said more to himself than to me.

"What the hell would that be? I can't just forget that we are on the mission to find the berry!" I stated as if there was no way to change this fact.

"Let's talk," Sasuke said after some silence.

"We are, teme," I pointed out.

"Shut up. We need to talk about something so that we can forget about this berry – but I have no idea what," Sasuke seemed to miss the irony of saying shut up after committing to talking.

"What kind of stuff would that be then?" I asked with a little nervousness. It had only been last night, but I felt like some sort of revelation was at hand. I didn't want to do any self-discovery around Sasuke…especially if it involved Sasuke.

"Well I suppose we will just have to talk and see if you have anything interesting to say," Sasuke said with conviction. I could see that he didn't want to talk to me, but I knew and he knew that the mission came first.

"I might surprise you, Sasuke," I said with equal conviction. I was not going to let him run the show.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke was worried about the decision to talk about "interesting" things. He didn't like opening to himself very much, let alone the loud mouth, orange boy behind him. The mission came first. All he had to do was be careful not to let too much go. He had to keep the reins on his emotions and only divulge what could be observed…no secrets.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Well, why did you start bathing in my hot springs, Sasuke?" I was determined not to let the question be awkward. I was going to engage this cold-hearted bastard in conversation and he was going to like it!

"I was sore from training and I wanted to relax. I suppose you don't know what it's like being stressed?" Sasuke inquired.

"I do too know what being stressed is like. Remember that whole fox thing? Yeah, it's kinda stressful to be hated by half the village and avoided by the other half," I said. It was true, but I could tell Sasuke didn't really think I led a stress-free life. He was trying to get me to open up. No way, Sasuke, I'm on to you.

"How do you know that you aren't being controlled by the fox even now? Maybe he's just hiding it so that others' don't try to suppress him for you. Maybe you're too weak to really control such a beast as the Nine-Tails," Sasuke took advantage of the subject. I was too angry now to care.

"I am _not_ controlled by that stupid demon. If I was, I would have killed you long ago. You're lucky I can control him or maybe he'd go on a rampage, and who knows, maybe you'd be the number one target, Sasuke," I added with as much venom as I could.

"Even in your most powerful state, you could not surpass me. I just hope that the beast consumes you soon so that we can be done with you," Sasuke jabbed as the pair kept walking through the forest, barely noticing the deep rumbling.

"You hope the beast consumes me because you're scared of what it can do. You know as much as I do that the Nine-tails is much more powerful than a stupid Chuunin like us," I said, not meaning to use the word "us".

"It's people like you that rile up this fucking beast in me! I can't believe you don't see yourself for what you are. You are a cold boy, Uchiha, and you keep insisting on pissing me off. You're very good, I'll give you that, but maybe you ought to think about the consequences of pissing me off," I ended with as much ferocity as I could.

"Baka, don't you hear that sound?" Uchiha looked semi-worried. No, it was vigilance…Sasuke didn't get worried. But then a thud from the ground reminded me of his words. The rumbling sounded as if a volcano was going off in the far distance. It shook the earth and sometimes it made a jolt. Maybe it was a boulder rolling?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A giant purple sphere about the size of an oven came barreling down a hill not too far off. It took out trees and busted boulders and left a deep trail in the ground as it plummeted right towards the two boys.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, once seeing the ball, but Naruto just ran away keeping in the path. Sasuke had to run with all of his might to tackle the blonde boy out of the way of the seemingly unstoppable force. He wrapped his arms around the loosely clothed waist and surged forwards, narrowly avoiding a tree. The two boys fell to the ground with Sasuke looking flustered and Naruto looking surprised. The rumbling had stopped. Sasuke promptly got off Naruto but Naruto just averted his eyes. Sasuke looked around to see the giant purple ball sitting patiently right next to them. Sasuke's first impression was that of apprehension. Why did the ball stop so suddenly on the still-sloping landscape? Was it alive?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Why did it stop," I asked, a little timidly.

"How would I know?" the dark-haired boy shot back.

"It was taking out trees everywhere! How could something stop this thing?" I continued to wonder.

"Be careful, dobe. We don't know if it's alive or what," Sasuke's voice carried a note of fear.

I was just about to touch the perfectly smooth service when Sasuke grabbed my hand. I looked at him in disbelief. Why? He was just stopping me from touching the ball, nothing else. What else could there be?

"Be careful!" He said with surprising urgency.

"It's a ball or something. It's not an animal…I think," I added.

"You don't think. Let's get back and throw something at it or something. We can't touch it yet," Sasuke said in a calm voice. Was there a hint of confusion in his voice? But Sasuke was always two steps ahead of the world; he's never surprised or worried. Maybe this new phenomenon doesn't fit in with his world. Is he scared?

"Come on! Get away from that thing!" A touch of panic in Sasuke's voice made me obey immediately.

"I don't like this, we should contact Kakashi-sensei and Sakura," Sasuke decided. But we both knew that our communicators were out of range. We went in opposite directions. But maybe we both meandered towards each other. I tried my communicator but there was no response. Sasuke tried his as if he didn't trust my abilities…how frustrating. This guy really gets on my nerves! Of course, there was no response on his either.

"It's almost dark, we should set up camp uphill from that ball," Sasuke said with perfect logic, "Get some firewood so we can get warm. I think it might snow tomorrow or maybe even tonight."

"I was already going to go get firewood teme!" I stormed off in a dramatic fashion.

By the time I got back, Sasuke had already performed the Super-Sleeping-Sack (hehe sack) Jutsu. His sleeping bag was bigger than mine, but I didn't actually expect him to make me one at all, so the gesture was not lost on me. He was preparing a meal. Once we got the fire going, it was completely dark and we were just starting to eat the now very hot soup. Neither of us was very good at cooking, so we had to simply do what we could. Surprisingly, the sleeping bag Sasuke made for me was very warm and soft. I was prepared to make my own if I found his to suck, but it was quite nice. When I realized this, I thought about thanking the brooding boy.

"Sasuke – thanks," I said under my breath. He was too far away to hear me. I realized that he had saved me from that ball, made my bed, and even made the soup for me. I wasn't sure if I should be suspicious or thankful.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't say anything about how the berry looked, did he?" Sasuke asked just as we were both getting into our sleeping bags.

"Uhh…I don't think so. Why?" I had no idea why he ruined the 'don't think about the berry' rule.

"What if that big purple thing is the Kuku Berry?" He asked after some hesitation.

"That is one fucking big berry then. Were you looking for it when it started rolling towards us?" I asked.

"No, I was too busy pointing out your flaws," he said without seeming to regret it at all.

"Neither was I. Maybe you can't find it, but it can find you…?" I asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Looks like it. I think we'll have to see if we can move it tomorrow." Sasuke said as he stifled a yawn.

"Tired already teme?" I taunted.

"Shut up and go to sleep dobe," came the predictable response from the now prone Sasuke Uchiha.

I waited until I thought Sasuke was asleep to address the issue surrounding my crotch.

I uncomfortably removed my boxers inside the sleeping bag so I wouldn't have to deal with this annoying wet spot on my leg. Why didn't it just dry up already! I looked down to see if I was leaking or something…I was. What. The. Fuck. Why was pre-cum coming out when I'm just laying here? Why am I hard? The unbelievable answer came in the feeling of a stare. I looked up to see Sasuke's almost naked body lying on top of his sleeping bag. He was staring at me with those penetrating eyes. Naruto barely noticed in the dim firelight that the Sharingan were active. Why was Sasuke doing that? Wait…Sasuke wore briefs? Sasuke wears tight briefs? It was cold, why was he on top of his sleeping bag? And holy shit! Why was Sasuke's hand in his already tight underwear?

"Sa-Sasuke?" I mumbled. Suddenly the memory jerked me out of my sleep. When had I gone to sleep? I look over and there was a sleeping Sasuke. One arm was above the sleeping bag and I could see part of a sleeve. That's right, Sasuke sleeps with a shirt. Then that was a dream? Nightmare was more like it…I think. If it was a nightmare, then why was my comfortable sleeping bag wet from…great. Another wet-dream.

* * *

A bit longer this time. I think I'll write longer chapters from now on. Tell me if you like it or what…I'm still new. Oh, and the little *-*-*-*-* thing is to mark when it is third person and when it is Naruto's first person. I hope that that was clear. I wanted to get some of Sasuke's thoughts in there. :)


	3. Purple and Blush

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Chapter 3: Purple and Blush

I wiped my embarrassed self off on the sleeping bag. Trying to remember what the dream was that sent me into only my second wet dream ever. What happened after I saw Sasuke practically naked on his sleeping bag? Did a fully naked Sakura come in and then the dirty things happened? When did the girl come into the dream? I couldn't remember anything about a girl…just Sasuke. I wonder if he really wears tight briefs…

After getting out of the sleeping bag and then dressing in the same clothes for the third day in a row, I looked around to see if it was indeed snowing. The sky was clear and the ground was clean. No snow, but it felt cold enough to surely bring snow at the first cloud. Almost without realizing it, I was looking over to the purple ball that sat lower on the hill. Well…at least it _had_ been. Looking around frantically, I immediately saw it. It was up the hill from us. How is that even possible? Either someone was playing a trick on us or this ball didn't care about gravity. Both seemed unlikely, but we had to find a way to get it to the village so that even if it wasn't the Kuku Berry, someone would probably find it interesting. It was an odd looking thing, perfectly smooth and as purple as a grape. Come to think of it, it looked like a perfectly spherical grape.

Sasuke was just getting up and cleaning up the fire pit and our sleeping bags. I made sure he didn't notice the dirty insides of my bag – That would have been really really embarrassing. I moved towards the mysterious ball and reached out my hand to see if I could move it. The second I was sure nothing would happen, Sasuke tackled me.

"Dobe! I told you that we shouldn't touch it yet!" Sasuke seemed to yell in a mixture of scorn and anxiety. The second Sasuke pinned me to the ground, I vanished in a puff of white smoke.

"I was being careful! I was using a shadow clone. I'm not that stupid okay? I didn't want to 'throw something at it' like you suggested," I said.

"Well what if it exploded?" Sasuke, turning to the real me, asked not hiding his surprise at my solution.

"I didn't think about that but I figured that if it can run right through trees and rocks, it won't have a problem getting touched. Did you even notice how it's up the hill now?" I asked hoping against hope that Sasuke hadn't noticed this odd behavior of the ball.

"Of course," the Uchiha said with convincing nonchalance.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going to touch it and see if I can roll it down the hill so we can take it back to Konoha," I tried to muster all the authority I could. I was a little undermined when my voice cracked.

"I guess it's an okay way to do it," The raven-haired boy didn't even turn to talk to me; he just stared at the grape.

My hands moving in the practiced seals, 2 clones popped into existence. One of them walked right over to the ball while the other stood downhill in an attempt to catch the ball if it were possible. As I touched the ball, nothing happened.

"Told ya," I muttered.

With a mighty push, the ball remained motionless. The other clone went up to help push. I decided that I could help too. Sasuke took awhile, but eventually we were all pushing on this giant grape and it would not budge. Maybe going uphill…the crazy thought just entered my mind when Sasuke stopped pushing.

"Just as I thought. I think that this is the Kuku Berry. We can't pick it unless we find the catalyst within ourselves," the slender boy recited.

"What is there to pick? It's not really attached to a plant is it?" Sasuke bent down in front of me so that his legs remained straight while his head approached the bottom of the berry. It was almost like he did it on purpose. My clones vanished as I lost concentration because of the sight in front of me. While Sasuke was bent over, I couldn't help but stare at how his slender hips met with his legs in a tight ass. Why couldn't I look away? Why didn't Sasuke bend his legs so that it wouldn't be so provocative? He was merely a foot away…at least his ass was a foot away from my crotch. Without either of us moving, the distance between crotch and ass decreased. No no no no no no…..I told myself. Now is not the time to get random boners. Control….calm….breathe….

"Well I think I actually see some weird plant thing at the bottom that is taking root. I don't know if they're the same plant, but as far as I can tell, this seems to be a weird thing and I think that we were looking for a weird thing." Sasuke turned around unaware of the effect he was having on me. I bet it's Genjutsu or something. That bastard…is playing on my sexual frustrations. Well I won't let him win.

"How the fuck are we supposed to figure out something as vague as 'catalyst within'? I mean, that could be anything! I think Kakashi-sensei wasn't even sure what the hell we were supposed to do," I tried to ignore the tightness around my pants' zipper.

"What could come from within us and make this thing move?" Sasuke was trying to ignore me because he was now talking to himself.

"All we have in us is blood and guts," I pointed out. Sasuke actually looked around at me in agreement.

"Wanna give it some blood then dobe?" Sasuke apparently was going to do it himself before I suggested it. Whatever, I am a ninja of the Leaf Village; I can give blood if I want to!

"Was already gonna," I pulled out a kunai and pricked my pinky and wiped the resulting blood on the grape. Nothing happened. I was a little relieved to be honest.

"Try putting it on the green plant thing," Sasuke commanded. I saw no reason not to, so I obeyed. Again, nothing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

By now, both boys had forgotten their respective hardons. Sasuke was uneasy; why was he hard when there was a mission to be done? Stupid body, reacting to nothing, he thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I pulled up from applying the blood to the green leaves when I realized I had done exactly as Sasuke had done. I guess it was just a shinobi thing to do: bending at the waist.

"Well I'm not giving my guts to this overgrown grape," I said finally.

"Don't be stupid." The thin boy looked like he was deep in thought…best time to annoy him. I poked him in the side.

"I gave blood, now you give your liver!" I exclaimed. My face was suddenly in a whole hell of a lot of pain. I didn't expect Sasuke to punch me so quickly. My…he was testy today.

"What else is in us that could be a catalyst?" Sasuke seemed not to notice the damage he inflicted upon poor little me.

"It sure as hell ain't our love for each other," I spat.

"Well it could be emotions I guess," Sasuke seemed to agree.

"Like what?" I asked while rubbing my cheek.

"It's an odd berry so maybe we just have to feel something for it to respond..." It sounded as if this was going to be harder than an S-Rank mission for Sasuke. I decided to lend a hand, I mean to take over the situation…yes I'm not helping him, I'm doing this for the mission.

"Well we already tried hatred, so what next?" I asked in sarcastic casualness.

"I told you, I don't hate you," Sasuke said remarkably softly.

"Well I'm happy and you're angsty so what else?"

"I'm angry…so that rules that out," Sasuke said as if waiting for his anger to have effect on the giant ball.

"The only one left that makes any sense is love. But I don't have my ramen and you don't have…anything," I said, regretting the last word. Sasuke was kind of lonely wasn't he? I had always known that Sasuke lost his whole clan when he was younger and I knew what it was like to not have parents…but he had lost them and I just never had them. He might be even lonelier than I am…

"You don't even know anything about me, I could love something okay?" Sasuke blurted defensively.

"What about somebody?" I asked with very little edge.

"Stupid thing to ask, dobe," the usually proud Uchiha looked a little worse for the wear. Had he always had such downcast eyes?

"Do you?" I asked after a long pause.

"I don't know—" He trailed off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alarm bells were sounding inside Uchiha Sasuke's head. Don't open up! NO SECRETS! He can't know…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Me neither. It's kinda hard to really know right? I mean what does it even feel like? We're only 15. It's not like we even know what love is…" I said trying to inject confidence into my voice.

"Forget about it, what else can we do about this Kuku Berry?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"This grape needs to move or imma get 1000 clones to push the damn thing back home!" I shouted at the big purple mass in a half joking way.

We just stood there thinking, feeling, and all the time wondering if love was really something 2 teenage boys should know about…or even worry about.

"I guess we'll just have to forget about love," I said, "If it is love, then we're hopeless with just the two of us here."

"Yeah," Sasuke said. I could tell that I had hit a nerve with this whole love thing. He better not love my Sakura-chan! I'll kill him if he takes my chances with the only girl that knows my name.

****************After about 3 hours of deliberating on how to move the berry***************

"Sasuke-kun? You there?" Sakura's voice could be heard clearly over the radio communicators.

"Yes, what it is?" Sasuke answered in a business-like tone.

"Have you found anything yet?" I can just imagine Sakura asking Kakashi to go closer to where the boys were so that she could talk to Sasuke. What did she even see in him? Sure he was extremely good looking, but other than his looks, his coolness, his body, and the hint of passion under the surface, there wasn't much to the guy, I thought to myself.

"We think we have the berry," is all Sasuke reported.

"Oh really?! That's great Sasuke. I knew you'd find it first! How did you do it? You always amaze me." Her shrieks of congratulations were slowly turned down as Sasuke turned the volume down so that he could barely hear Sakura in case she said something of actual importance.

"Every time we go on a mission, I'm always the worthless one. You are the exact opposite Sasuke-kun. You always know what to do. I wish I was like you, but I guess I'll have to settle with being with you instead." When would it stop? "Kakashi has seen the Kuku before, so he's coming over to see if you've really found it." She paused here and I could hear the beginning and ending of an argument as Sakura muted her mic for a little.

"Well Kakashi-sensei said that I am to continue looking for the berry here and he's coming over alone." She finished with a full sense of resentment.

"Fine," Sasuke turned his mic off. It seemed like he didn't care for Sakura after all. Excellent, he can keep his cold hands off her!

"We should have something to eat," Sasuke said in his usual flat tone. I was hungry, so I didn't dare argue. What was there to argue about anyway? During our miso lunch, we said nothing. I didn't mind, so I didn't venture a comment.

"Thanks Sasuke, for the food," I said to both of our surprise. I looked up, daring Sasuke to laugh or anything. Was he blushing? It was probably just the heat from the soup. It was rather cold and he is rather pale, so it was likely nothing. But then Mr. Grouchypants averted his eyes. I had only seen one other person do that: Hinata.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke's face started to burn. Immediately he hated the feeling. He knew his cheeks were turning redder by the second. The more he thought about blushing like an idiot, the more embarrassed he became. More annoying than the stupid physical reaction were these unfamiliar feelings. No, they weren't unfamiliar, they were long forgotten. They felt cumbersome now. "Naruto only thanked me, why was that a big deal?" he thought. Somewhere in his subconscious, Sasuke knew that for awhile now, he had been trying to be nice to Naruto in every way that the stupid blonde wouldn't realize. To be caught in his act of "generosity" was extremely embarrassing.

Sasuke couldn't look Naruto in the eyes for fear of being found out. Little did he know that it was this simple act that led Naruto to be suspicious of Sasuke's intentions. Naruto was slightly confused but more unnerved. Sasuke was starting to feel shy and annoyed at himself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Are you okay Sasuke?" I asked with some genuine concern. Maybe the berry _was_ evil…

"Of course I am. I'm just sitting here, what could hurt me?" He seemed to ignore his internal well-being as something that could be damaged, but I didn't care to remind him. Instead I opted for some thinking on my own. I told Sasuke that I was going to take a nap to wait for Kakashi. He didn't seem to hear, but I didn't need his permission. So I conjured up a sleeping sack and snuggled in.

I had just seen real emotions on Sasuke's face. Why did that make me happy? First I get all tied up over seeing him shirtless at the bath. Then I have this crazy dream where he is suggestively laying with his hand down his figure-hugging briefs. Not only did I have the dream, but it turned out to be a wet one. And then when he bent down in front of me so that we were a step away from doggy style I couldn't help the hot feeling in my groin from growing into a full-fledged hardon. And now this, I like embarrassing him. True I've always tried, but that was because I never could. But to see him blush when all I said was a simple 'thank you' made me happy that he was…what? Feeling? Why was he embarrassed? I doubt it was because of me. Well what else was there?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Slowly the questions formed into a conclusion that the blonde boy was a little startled by, but unwilling to shake himself of the drifting feeling, he fell asleep. Sasuke turned around when he heard heavy breathing. Naruto had only left the place where they ate about 5 minutes ago and he was already on the verge of snoring. A small stream of drool already threatened to overflow onto the pillow. Sasuke's mouth curved upwards in what can only be described as a smile. He didn't know why, but Naruto's sleeping form was endearing. "Endearing?" Sasuke repeated the term in his head. Surely Sasuke knew that Naruto was more important to him than he would let Naruto or anyone know. But just because his best friend, for lack of a better term, was sleeping, it didn't mean he had to think of the sleeping boy as cute. But sure enough, he realized too late to stop it, the dark-haired boy thought that Naruto was cute.

Immediately flustered, Sasuke regained control. "Even if I were to accept these stupid feelings," he thought, "Naruto is only concerned about Sakura, beating me, and ramen. There is no room for crushes or whatever with me, the one he hates. This is exactly why emotions don't help. They get in the way of missions, friendships, and my life." Sasuke decided to just sit there and wait for Kakashi-sensei. "There" happened to be right next to Naruto where he had wandered in his musings.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I woke to find a dozing Uchiha sitting right next to my head. Why was he so close? I didn't really mind, but it was odd. Sasuke's head lolled toward his chest and it stayed there, signifying that he was really asleep. One of his hands was settled gently in his lap. The other was 2 inches from my face. The slender fingers reached toward my nose. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, I delicately rested my lips on his finger. I had to test to see if my body was as crazy as I had decided it was. Suddenly, I gasped as my face grew hot and my body tingled with the sensation of touching his hand with my lips. Recovering slowly, I took my lips away from his relaxed hand and decided that it would not do well to wake up now. Sasuke might then wake up and he seemed to be in some serious stress. Before going to sleep, I knew that it had been decided. I was attracted to this boy sitting next to me like a guard, a sleeping guard. Relieved that it was only physical, I thought of the ways in which I could avoid physical contact so these feelings would go away.

* * *

So this is Chapter 3. Yes it is. Chapter 3 is what it is. Chapter 3.

So I'm trying to make the chapter titles play on word things.

Chapter 1: Hot and Bothered. Both a euphemism for turned on and means warm (hot springs) and annoyed (lots).

Chapter 2: Mission and Briefs. You can get briefed for a mission. But during a ninja mission, there is some deal with boy's briefs (Sasuke) in the chapter :D

Chapter 3: Purple and Blush. They are both colors, but there is also an important blush by Sasuke.


	4. Dreams and Aspirations

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D This chapter is quite clean though...

Chapter 4: Dreams and Aspirations

The moment I went back to sleep, I felt a great exhilaration. I had actually kissed Sasuke. No matter that it was just on his hand; no, it was electric even then. I loved it. I didn't care that he was a guy, but I did care a little that it _was_ Sasuke. I mean, he's always been important to me but I always thought that that was because he was the competition. I never considered the fact that I just liked him. The thought had just occurred to me when I suddenly plummeted into my dreams. I was probably tired from the thinking. I didn't do it much, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid; I just prefer to enjoy the world around me instead of constantly looking into the future as if I wasn't doing something right now.

I was running really fast. I don't know where I am. I jump from tree to tree in hopes of escaping whatever it is that is chasing me. I dare a glance behind me. It is a giant obsidian bird about the size of a big house. I run a little faster in hopes of never getting within the reach of such a massive, crushing, beak. Why did it chase me? I seem to be going nowhere. Whenever I lay my foot on the next branch, it was the exact same branch. Over and over I jump with such ferocity that I knew I was moving. I look behind again and see the raven standing still and yet it isn't moving away into the horizon as I was trying to make it do. Realizing that my efforts were futile, I decided I had to face this thing.

I stopped jumping and turned to face the gargantuan bird. It was a beautiful bird. Majesty was evident on the way it stood there as if there were no higher authority. I recognized this stance but couldn't place where I had seen it before. I was more in awe that fear. It cocked its head toward me and I could tell that it was evaluating me as if I were to be traded at the market or something. It was deciding whether I would fetch a pretty penny. Suddenly two feelings popped into my head.

"No! Don't take me to the place where they'll eat me! I want to live!"

"Yes! I am the best and the strongest subject you have! There is no better!"

Apparently the bird decided that I was to be unworthy of such honor as it was considering. Feeling both relieved and put-off, I continued to stare at the bird, waiting. Suddenly it started to shrink. I was getting perfectly smaller without distortion. It, no, I could tell now – he looked at me calmly like this was normal. It stopped shrinking at human height. He was a little taller than me, but that might have been my imagination. The bird stared at me for what seemed like an hour. I dared not move. I stared back, however uncomfortable it made me. Eventually the bird stepped towards me and spread a large black wing. Soon the wing was wrapped around me. I felt the strangest sensation of comfort and desire.

It was odd having my feelings towards a bird reciprocated. I could tell that the raven liked having its wing around me. I didn't feel parented, but I felt protected. As if I could just go about my life and this raven would watch over me. I liked the way the feathers on his head were arranged. It was as if the bird had intentionally stuck up 4 or 5 feathers in the back to create a wall. It was quite becoming of the bird, but enough of this bird shit. When did I come here, wherever here was? The answer came in a cold realization.

I felt as my body protested to being outside when it was so frigid. I looked up and saw Sasuke, just where I left him before my dreams took me. I could see my breath now and Sasuke looked really cold. I wasn't sure if I should let him in my sleeping bag or just suggest he go to his. Not wanting to seem rude to a sleeping person, I gently shake his shoulder. I feel the warmth of his body defying the cold. He instantly rouses and puts his face on.

"Don't look as if I'm yelling at you. I was just wondering if you were cold and would like to share this sleeping bag." I say as innocently as I can.

"No. I'm fine. Kakashi-sensei shouldn't be long any way." He says without breathing.

"Dude, I can see your breath. It's cold. Get the fuck in here or make a fire," I shouldn't have added that last part.

"Fine." And to my surprise, he moved to get into the sleeping bag. I moved over to let him in and he got in easily enough, but I started to realize just how small this bag was…

"Great idea dobe, now what?" He started scowling at me.

"Well you don't have to lay there like you're tied to a board. At least you could move closer so our heat will warm us both up…" I trail off. I didn't want it to sound like what it was: an invitation to touch me.

Without saying a word, Sasuke moved right on over so that we met right in the middle and our sides were touching. I was immediately happy for my choice to invite him in here. I wasn't wearing a shirt because I never do when I sleep, but Sasuke was fully clothed. I could still feel his body moving as he breathed in the winter air. It was a curious feeling. I knew that was closer to Sasuke than I ever was before. And it didn't surprise me that I thoroughly felt glad to touch him.

Sasuke didn't close his eyes though. I wanted to find out what he thought of the Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Sasuke," I started, quietly, "Why haven't you ever gone after Sakura-chan? She's like all over you. And Ino. She would be more than willing to go out with you. Why don't you see that?"

"Of course I see it. So many girls come on to me all the time. I just never was interested in any of them. I think that none of them are that important to me." Sasuke spoke as if he was fighting to stay awake. This cold air had that effect. It was like the chill impelled you to make like a bear and hibernate.

"Who is important to you?" I asked this, not because I thought I knew the answer, but because I too was too tired to really think about what I was asking.

"I can't say." I wasn't sure if he meant, "I won't say".

"OK….Imma sleep now. This weather is making me really sleepy."

"Me too, dobe…." He added after we both were on the verge of sleeping yet again. I moved onto my side to get more comfortable. I could see Sasuke's eyes fluttering closed. I took a closer look at his face. His nose was perfect. I always thought noses were awkward little things, but Sasuke's looked like it was made to draw your attention to his beauty. I gazed at this beauty and found it to be soothing, like it was something I had been missing. It was nice to have him here.

I woke up to have Sasuke's arm around my waist. We were facing each other on our sides. My drool was pooling on the pillow and my hand was brushing against Sasuke's chin. I looked at him for several minutes, tempted to take some action. Deciding that I had better figure out what I'm out for than to disturb his sleeping majesty, I rolled over to face away from Sasuke. I made sure not to disturb the arm gently lying on my waist.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kakashi had been up in the tree observing the two boys from afar. He didn't expect anything less than the two rivals to be separated by a mile of hatred and long-brewing tempers. He was surprised to find both of them in the same sleeping bag like it was normal for them to be so close. Kakashi suspected that neither of them knew that in his sleep, Sasuke was holding Naruto. Naruto looked happy…but he was asleep, and he always looked happy. Sasuke had a curious expression. It was that of contentment and a more than a little fear. Maybe, the Jonin thought, he also had a bit of lust in his face.

Despite having come to see if the object that the boys found was the Kuku Berry, Kakashi didn't want to wake them. He figured he could just leave a note or something after he decided if the mission was completed or not. After deciding that the boys looked strangely good together, he jumped down to examine the big ass grape. Kakashi had never really seen the berry before, but he knew its general outlines. The problem was, it appeared different to different people. Kakashi was looking at a boulder-sized, perfectly spherical red berry. The red reminded this spiky-haired ninja of blood. Shaking the morbid thoughts that sprung to his mind, Kakashi gingerly touched the berry. It responded with no movement and no sounds.

It was very large, and it was very round. Kakashi could only remember one other aspect of the berry: it could roll uphill on its own. Trying to figure out how to test this part, Kakashi started pushing and pushing on the giant blood ball. He couldn't even feel it wobble. He tested some artful moves on the berry to no avail. He saw that the berry was rooted to the ground with little wiry bits of green. It looked like a plant, but also at the same time, it looked like tiny tentacles.

Using his sharp mind, Kakashi came to the conclusion that the boys had only found the berry but had not yet picked it. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi couldn't do anything about the picking as it was the two boys that had found it. He had to instruct Sasuke and Naruto on how to pick it. He could do no more than that. He looked back over at the sleeping figures now very close to each other. They were a fair bit down the hill now. Deciding to put them somewhere a little better suited to sleeping, he picked up the cuddling pair as quietly and smoothly as he could, which was quite smooth and quiet.

He rested them on a much flatter part of the terrain. He watched as Naruto scooted back to press against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke didn't do anything but sleep on. It was getting colder outside. Kakashi could tell that Naruto was simply responding to the heat from Sasuke, but he couldn't help but think of the sleeping couple as more than rivals to each other. Looking back over at the berry, he saw a flash of red and a felt a short burst of rumbling in the ground. The berry had moved uphill! How that was even possible was a mystery to the Copy Ninja, but he took it to mean that Sasuke and Naruto had found the right berry. In fact, he didn't really know how to pick the berry. All he knew was that you had to "find the catalyst within".

He knew that he could give no instruction to the young boys about this mission. Resolutely, he wrote them a note saying that they had, indeed, found the berry. They were expected to bring it back to the village tomorrow. Wishing them luck, Kakashi darted into the trees to return to Sakura to look for their own berry, as there were many in these forests.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hearing the shuffle of feet, I woke up from my sleep. I could not explain my persistent sleepiness today. I had gotten enough sleep, but I always needed more. Usually this only happened when I was sick or injured. I was determined not to let Sasuke think that I was lazy. I sprung out of bed to realize that Sasuke was already up and examining the berry.

"We're sleeping uphill from where we were earlier. The berry followed us. Kakashi-sensei left a note. Read it." Sasuke was sounding, as per usual, monotone and uninterested.

"Well it's good that we have the right berry, I guess…" I said after reading the note.

"Yes, but we still have no idea what catalyst is needed," Sasuke pointed out.

"But we know we're not wasting time on some retarded looking boulder." I said jokingly. I didn't like being so serious and businesslike all the time. Sometimes, Sasuke can be a bit of a downer.

"Yes. But unless you have an idea, which I doubt, we should stop talking and start thinking of some." I had an idea, but I didn't want to tell Sasuke. He would be the last person that this idea would appeal to. This wasn't a fairytale, you don't kiss things and they magically do something. Kissing this berry wouldn't do anything but embarrass me.

"Fine," I said as if I agreed that I had no ideas. Now several were popping in my head; each as unlikely as the last. Finally I gave up with any reasonable guess.

"What if we urge it with our minds? I mean, it's within, and maybe the catalyst is thought." I didn't think he would buy this at all, but his response surprised me.

"I've tried." He didn't sound as if he was happy to admit it.

"We could try kissing the damn thing. Maybe it'll grown wings and fly us out of here and back home!" I suggested with full sarcasm on, making sure he didn't think I was serious, when in fact I wasn't really sure.

"You first," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Alarmed at his seriousness, I approached the Kuku full of anticipated embarrassment. I stood about a foot away from the daunting sphere, hesitating. I bent a little, stepped forward, and rested my hands on the ball. My face was so close to the berry that I thought I could taste it. Now I wanted to taste it. It was a berry after all! I could pass this off as a mere taste, no kiss, no embarrassment!

"I'm just going to taste it," I told the now frowning Uchiha. I bent further down and licked the berry. To my dismay, it was tasteless…nothing like grapes. "Tastes like air," I said.

"You didn't kiss it," the dark-haired boy said plainly.

"Why don't you, if it's gonna work?" I wanted to see Sasuke kiss something, knowing full well that it would only excite me. Sasuke only scoffed at my obvious egging and moved right up to the sphere. He bent down in that stupid provocative way and pursed his lips together and kissed the ball. Watching in shock, I couldn't say a word. It was exciting to see Sasuke kiss something even as stupid as the Kuku.

Suddenly, just as Sasuke separated from the ball, it bounced high in the air. It soared over the treetops. I just stood there, rooted, watching. The berry didn't move anyway but vertically. It landed just as if it hadn't even moved at all. Sasuke had jumped back already in fear of this giant, heavy, death-ball.

We both just looked at the berry in astonishment. Then I looked at Sasuke. He was touching his lips as if they were holding some mysterious power. Subconsciously, I wondered too if I could kiss those lips and soar as high as the berry had.

"You try this time," was all Sasuke could say. Without hesitation this time, I got closer to the grape, in the same place as it was last time. I reached it and bent to kiss it. When my lips touched the Kuku berry, I didn't feel anything. Then as I attempted to remove my lips, they were glued on. A streak of panic crossed my face until I realized that I had not really moved at all. In fact, I was closer to the berry than before, kissing this thing as if it was a lover. Part of me was scared by my lack of control, but the other part said that I could rationalize this as a way to outdo Sasuke. My kiss was going to be way hotter damn it!

"Stop making out with it and come away," Sasuke demanded. Complying, the second my lips left the berry in a grin, the ball shot up into the sky. We didn't see the ball for about 10 seconds before it came crashing back through the leaves above and landed with a thud on the indented earth where it was before. Looking at Sasuke with a smug grin, I said, "Top that!"

* * *

Well I would really like reviews because I have no idea if I'm writing shit or not. And tell me if the format is too dense, cuz i think it might be, but i can't know unless people tell me D:

Title: Dreams means both the sleep dreams and the goals. The pair aspire to getting this berry home i guess...not really a strong wordplay methinks.


	5. Humps and Hills

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!_____ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Chapter 5: Humps and Hills

"No thanks, I'd rather not touch that ball after you had your way with it," Sasuke could barely contain the contempt he had for Naruto for getting a better reaction out of the Kuku berry. He was a little perturbed by Naruto's strong kiss with the berry. Sasuke didn't know whether to be offended or impressed. Despite knowing Naruto had no real experience kissing, he didn't look too awkward by any measure. Content to just stand there with a scowl, Sasuke tried to think of a way to move the berry so that it went more than just upwards.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I couldn't help but grin broadly at the now scowling Uchiha. His eyes focused on me and it made me a little uncomfortable, but I held the stare for fear that if I didn't, it might show weakness. His grey eyes slowly made their way to the berry and I did the same. The same question plagued both of our minds:

"How're we gonna get it to actually move?" I needlessly asked.

"How would I know?" Then, slowly, we both came to an unwanted conclusion.

"I guess we could…" I suggested pathetically.

"Yeah…" murmured the now annoyed boy opposite me.

Standing at exact opposites, so as not to make this any more uncomfortable than it was already proving to be, we both looked down at our respective parts of the stupid berry we were about to kiss. Kissing in with Sasuke around was hard enough, but to kiss the same thing…at the same time… seemed like it made us a little different than most boys or something. Shaking the thought for the sake of the mission, I bent down and looked up at Sasuke. We silently decided to do it at the same time, thinking it was the only way it would work. He was looking up at me too. Somehow, the sight of his pursing lips and his glare made me extremely uncomfortable, but definitely not in a negative way.

"Well that was a stupid idea," I said immediately after we took our lips from the fucking stupidest mission of all time.

"I wonder why it didn't do anything," Sasuke wondered while wiping his thin lips of the spit that had gathered there in a sloppy kiss.

"Probably 'cause you didn't put any feeling into it," I joked.

"I'm sorry if I can't just fuck every berry that comes into view," the arrogant bastard responded with no hint of joking, like that was possible.

"You don't even know the first thing about fucking. All I did was put a little effort into my kiss. I don't even know how we came up with such an idea, but it did something, so I guess I figured I might as well give it my all. You wouldn't understand why I do anything," I finished with a fair bit of venom in my words.

"First, I know more than you about that. Second, there isn't anything to get about you. You are simple and the reasons why you do things are simple. Maybe you think you might get ramen after the mission and that is why you tried so hard. As simple as you are, you are also stupid. I can't figure out anything about you because I can't think like a rock, which you seem more than capable of," I tried to maintain his glare while he spoke.

"I am not simple. I am emotional, something human beings are. As you are not emotional in the slightest, I'll just assume that you can't understand me because you are not human. It explains a lot really. You have those eyes which are definitely not human. You don't smile…ever. And you think you are a god, so even you think you are inhuman."

"I am not a god, although I may seem like it to people like you. As far as the human aspect, at least I'm not half demon," I blinked at the hatred in the word "demon". I had hoped that this wouldn't come up.

"I am not it, and it is not me. I don't care what people think about the fucking demon. I don't have any investment in protecting its pride. We are separate beings even though he's trapped within me. If we were anything like the same, I wouldn't hesitate in putting you in a whole lot of pain, Sasuke," I spat.

"Oh spare me. I have better things to do than to quarrel with you like a married couple. Go away so I can think of other ideas," he said while assuming an increasingly bored expression.

"You don't have to tell me," I mumbled as I turned and practically ran away from that little bitch of a teammate.

"What kind of stupid motherfucking prick brings up something like that?" I asked vainly while I kicked a stump. And to think, I might have been attracted to him?! It was probably just because he's so fucking girly; I got messed up a little. I bet a dress would suit him perfectly. I mean, what boy has girly hips like that? And he's so delicate outside of fighting. I'll never make that mistake again, that was for fucking sure. Attracted…to a guy. Stupid. After getting bored, I walked over to the dark ninja.

"Any brilliant ideas from the brilliant ninja?" I asked blandly.

"Yes, many. But I still don't think we have any idea what catalyst we need." He seemed to have calmed down too.

"One idea?" I requested.

"Nothing worth sharing," Uchiha Sasuke stated almost self-consciously.

"Just tell me, teme," I didn't have time to play his little "I'm embarrassed about everything that I might be wrong about" shit.

"It won't work. I was think that if kissing did something then the 'catalyst' might have something to do with kissing, or maybe even lust. It might require two people…that…" He finished slowly and quietly.

"Two people that fuck?" I offered hoping to jar the glaring boy across from me out of the rare hesitation he was showing.

"Love is more likely, but as we have neither, then I don't see what we can do," he said, gaining defiance at what I said.

"We can fuck, but I'm sure as hell not in love with you, Sasuke," I said warningly.

"Same, dobe. I don't think I value this mission enough to fuck you though. Plus, I'm not sure I want you complaining on the way back because you can't walk after I had my way with you." He had such a self-satisfied smirk that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Right," I chuckled, "like you'd be the one on top! You don't want to fuck because you have no idea how."

He rolled his eyes at this. "I know how, and I've done it several times, which I know you haven't. And I don't feel like debating who'd be on top as we both know that neither of us has the will to have sex with each other."

"Shows how much you know. I've done it plenty of times. And I would be on top, end of story." I didn't think I was very convincing, but I held the gaze firmly.

"I don't feel like discussing this anymore, especially when you're going to lie like that," the raven-haired boy shot at me.

"I was NOT lying!" I shouted.

"Getting so worked up about tells me that you were. It doesn't matter to me. We're not doing anything," he said, obviously hoping for conclusion.

"You're just scared, it's obvious," I said with false calm.

"Dobe," he said before sprinting right at me. It was only two steps before he was flying at me. I didn't know what to do, all my training leaving me. He pinned me on the ground and I was a little winded.

"See, I dominate you," Sasuke breathed. I noticed all too slowly that we were in a very sexual position. He had somehow gotten my legs bent and closer to my chest. I was on my back and his crotch was firmly against my ass. Both of his arms pinned my legs in their up position so that we were basically in "Missionary1" position, which I had seen diagrams in Kakashi's books.

"I don't feel like taking anything from you, Naruto, especially your virginity," Sasuke plainly stated as he dismounted.

"You wouldn't be. Look, you can't even finish what you started, pathetic." I didn't really know what I meant by that.

"Are you trying to tell me that you really want me to penetrate your ass?" Sasuke's eyes shone as he rounded on me.

"I'm just saying that it's very much like you to get too bored with everything and quit," I still wasn't sure why I was egging him on.

"You're really that desperate?" Sasuke's smirk was growing by the second.

"Even if I was, which I'm not, you don't have the guts to do it, so I'm not worried," I realized that I was still on my back with my clothed ass in full view. Promptly putting my legs down, I looked at Sasuke with as serious of a face as I could muster.

"I admit I won't have sex with you Naruto. This mission is not worth that price."

Ignoring the slight, "Scaredy-cat." I was counting on his stubbournness so that I was safe from any sex from this guy. To my surprise, Sasuke started approaching me again, but much more deliberately.

"Just ask, and I'll oblige," he said menacingly.

"Oh please Sasuke, save me from my terrible woes of desperation!!" I cried out in mock distress.

"No." He said finally, now standing by me, looming over my lying body.

"Good," I said with finality. Glad that that whole episode was behind us, I felt like we were teammates again. "Do you have any realistic ideas Sasuke?" I said innocently.

"Hn," he grunted. I wasn't sure if this was a yes or no.

"Ok," assuming neither, "I'm going to eat until you tell me about an idea about this 'catalyst'."

"Hn," he sounded again.

Taking a break from heating the broth for the noodles, I looked over at Sasuke who had his face inches from the Kuku Berry. I decided that he was best left to himself. Blushing slightly, I remembered that feeling of him on me, pressing against me. It wasn't unpleasant, and that disturbed me. If I could remember correctly, Sasuke's face was a mere hand span away from mine. I could actually taste his breath. For some reason, it tasted of chocolate. I can't remember ever seeing Sasuke eat chocolate, but I certainly love the stuff. Secretly, I wanted to taste it again, maybe closer. It was intoxicating and I hoped that I could come up with some excuse to get him close again. I wanted to know where he got that chocolate…

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

"What?" I didn't bother getting up.

I heard him walking over to me, crunching the brittle leaves and twigs on the late autumn ground.

"I don't have anything and I'm hungry," the now-sitting, slender boy stated.

"It's almost done, just a little more boiling for the noodles"

"We should have brought Chouji so that we would have someone who has experience with cooking," Sasuke suggested in something that sounded an awful lot like conversation.

"Yeah, but then we'd get none because he would eat it all." I joked, enjoying the civility.

"Maybe we could kill him after he made the meal so then we'd get it all," Sasuke joked in his morbid and dark way.

Not wanting to dispel the friendly nature of the conversation, I added, "If Chouji's cooking, I doubt both of us would even begin to finish off his portion!" I laughed. Sasuke's smirk turned unquestioningly into a smile. It was a dry smile, but it was still a little happy. And what happened then? Well, in Konoha they say that Sasuke's small heart grew three sizes that day. And then - the true meaning of friendship came through, and Sasuke found the strength of ten Sasukes, plus two!

"Sorry for pinning you in that way. I actually didn't mean to do that," Sasuke said as if it wasn't a big deal for him to apologize to me, of all people.

"Oh, I didn't mind at all," I immediately regretted saying that. I hoped Sasuke didn't read too much into it.

"Oh, that's good then," Sasuke looked unbelievably uncomfortable. I didn't want to miss this opportunity to embarrass him a little.

"I mean, I could tell you were hard, but it's no big deal," I shrugged. Inwardly in hysterics, I saw a full blush come to Sasuke's face. It wasn't hard to see the color on his pale skin.

"I didn't think…" Sasuke trailed off in the most uncharacteristic way. Wait, I was only joking. Was he hard then? I racked my brain trying to see if I could tell by the way he pressed on me. I couldn't tell. But by his response, he could only have been sorry that I had noticed. If he had a hardon… why the hell?

"I was just kidding. I know you didn't have a stiffy. Don't get so worried," I chuckled. I didn't want to embarrass him anymore. I was trying to determine the meaning of this. Was it one of those random erections that have nothing to do with the present? Or was it because of our talking about having sex? Or was it because he pinned me in _that_ way?

"Yeah," Sasuke said regaining composure and indifference. Accidently taking this to answer my silent questions, I responded in shock,  
"Why would you get hard from just that? It's not like it was very long or anything. I didn't think you swung that way." I added the last part in half-jest.

"What are you talking about? You said that you were joking. Like you said, I wasn't hard from forcing you down on the ground in that kind of way," Sasuke seemed defensive now. I could tell his pride rested on my response. Not wanting to get into it again, I forfeited.

"I **was** joking. Learn to take a joke. I doubt I could even feel it if you were hard. What is it, like 1.5 inches?" I tried to laugh but it was kind of hard with the tension between us now.

"7 and a half," was Sasuke's reply.

"Yeah, ok. I wasn't asking. I was making another joke. Sorry, I'll never try that again!" I said sarcastically.

"Are you done yet?" the taller boy asked impatiently.

"Yeah, just a second," I tried to act as if nothing had happened. Was he really 7.5" long? That seemed quite long; maybe I should measure myself to make sure I'm not losing. I'll do it when I get back home. Stopping myself short of imagining what his looked like, I quickly started to serve the soup and noodles. We ate in utter silence. I hoped Sasuke didn't think I knew about his little erection.

We were about to go to sleep with the darkness surrounding us, but Sasuke was insistent that we finish the mission. Tomorrow, after all, was when we are going back. We had to find a catalyst or just force the berry back. Neither of us had any ideas and any that we did have was quickly tempered by the fear of looking stupid. Sasuke suggested that we should screw the big purple sphere. I thought it was a miracle that he made two jokes in one day. He seemed a little happier since we ate, so maybe he was just grumpy from lack of energy. To think, all he needed was a little ramen to bring out his good side, or whatever you want to call it.

"Well, we could start early tomorrow. Maybe we'll have better ideas in the morning," I suggested when I started getting tired, or was it boredom?

"Sure. I can't think of anything anyway." We both made a move toward our sleeping bags where Kakashi had left them. We stopped moving almost as soon as we started. The Kuku berry had moved. It had rolled uphill to rest right next to Sasuke's sleeping bag. It didn't move very fast, but it had an air of inexorability. I did not want to get in front of that force. After it rested where it was, Sasuke and I looked at each other with differing degrees of surprise. He looked like he was interested but not particularly surprised. I could tell that my face was in shock. I did not expect anything like that.

"Well I guess we'll just have to hope it doesn't crush us in our sleep," Sasuke said, dismissing the odd event.

"Do you think we should keep a look out? That thing looks like it weighs a ton! I don't want to be crushed and I'm sure I'd be in trouble if you died from a berry," I said.

Missing the joke, Sasuke responded rather coldly, "I'm sure I'd be in more trouble if you died, seeing as I'm practically responsible for you. Tsunade-sama told me to keep an eye on you because even she knows how stupid you can be." I assumed he only said that because he thought I made fun of him.

"I guess I lied. I told you I'd never try to joke again. My mistake," I said, restraining the impulse to join the argument.

"I'll stay up first. I can tell that you're tired," Sasuke said. I didn't miss the apparent kindness that he showed, but I was a little skeptical. I couldn't help questioning all displays of emotions from this guy. I felt a little guilty for assuming the worst, but it's not like he helps matters.

"Fine by me. Wake me up when you get tired…but try to stay up for awhile. I don't want to get like 20 minutes of sleep." I was looking forward to sleep. Maybe I could figure out what Sasuke was feeling…or thinking, never mind the stupid Kuku berry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Enjoying the silence and not having to worry about Naruto, Sasuke sat vigilant over his teammate. They had moved away from the giant ball, but felt that this only meant more time to react but not necessarily reason to feel safe. It had given Sasuke quite a scare when he moved his sleeping bag after Naruto fell asleep. The ball jerked very quickly toward Sasuke when he started dragging the bag. The ball hadn't made any other movements, but he was still unnerved by the reaction. A little part of him thought that someone must be inside the ball. It was probably Kakashi-sensei playing a trick on them or something.

Sasuke had been thinking about the little incident. In the several hours given him by Naruto's soft snoring, Sasuke had a lot to think about. He knew that he had been hard when he pinned Naruto in such a provocative position. He didn't know the cause of his body's reaction, but he knew the effect. It made the tackle very personal for him. He didn't like feeling that close to Naruto. It was a little uncomfortable thinking that he had pressed his erection right up against the blond boy's ass. It didn't feel bad or wrong, but surely embarrassing. He knew that part of him had wanted to press the bulge in his pants (which was reappearing) against the smaller frame of the boy underneath him. It wasn't sexual, he kept telling himself. It was simply a coincidence that he enjoyed pressing his erection against something and that something being Naruto. He tried to convince himself that it was only emotional if anything. Emotions were easy to control.

He looked down at the sleeping boys face and wondered about the whiskers sprawling across it. Were they there from birth? He guessed that it was the fox demon sealed with Naruto. It annoyed him that Naruto had this untapped power at his command. It annoyed him because he always worried that he wasn't really talking to Naruto; but to the nine-tails. He was also a little jealous because it had been this hidden power that made Naruto a formidable foe.

Smiling slightly as Naruto choked on his spit, Sasuke rest his hand on the orange-clad boy's shoulder. Naruto awoke instantly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Seeing a small smile fade from Sasuke's face made me wonder what was making him happy. I then decided that I shouldn't be so quick to equate smiling with happiness; after all, I feigned happiness with a smile all the time.

"How long?" I asked.

Getting the question, Sasuke said, "4 hours."

"Ok, your turn!" I said with a friendly tone. I was a little drowsy so I didn't particularly care about being nice to my rival.

"Hn," Sasuke was already crawling into the sleeping bag that I had vacated. I noticed that he looked quite tired. I wondered why he hadn't woken me up earlier. I made sure to remember this weird fact because it was one of the many odd parts of Sasuke on this mission. Something was happening between us and neither of us knew what it was, but we resisted it nonetheless.

"Sasuke. Why didn't you wake me up earlier? You look tired," I whispered.

"Because," Sasuke was already on the brink of slumber, "I thought you looked happy sleeping."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn, dobe," and at this, he fell asleep. I smiled weakly at the familiar response. I was content, despite myself, to just look at the boy below me. He didn't look cute, but in a sort of way, I guess, he kinda looked beautiful. Maybe handsome. Maybe both. I knew that I couldn't get rid of these stupid thoughts all along, but now I didn't really care. He was attractive, but I didn't have to be attracted to him to notice that. Fuck, who am I kidding? I am attracted to Uchiha Sasuke. That's so annoying. Why do my emotions have to be so fucking weird?

"Sasuke? If you're not asleep, then I'd suggest you move because the ball just jumped and it's coming for you!" I said this quietly but urgently. After making sure he really was asleep, I said, "Sasuke. I might have eyes for you, but that'll only make me a little nicer to you. You don't have my heart, so you're still a teme to me. But would it kill you to be a little less hot?" I guess I'm grateful that these confusing and ridiculous feelings don't reach love. It would definitely be bad if I fell in love with Sasuke…

* * *

Soooo there it is. Something's a brewin! The title is stupid because there is no real humping but maybe a hump could be the bulge in the pants….who knows. I'm not creative enough to come up with word plays .

Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Yes. I would like them! I tried using more dialog and less narration, but it took a lot more space lol. I'm pretty sure I'll update weekly, or close to.


	6. Nude and Lewd

I don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!_____ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Author's note:

As anyone who is reading this far might see, they story is getting better. This is because I'm getting better at writing, I hope, and because I'm actually more comfortable with what I want the story to do. To start with, I was just writing randomness. Now, after the Kuku Berry shit that I wish I didn't write, I think the story will continue to get better, so hang in there. I'm prophesying that this story will go on for awhile, at least 50-70k words or something like that. The chapters are probably gonna get longer too.

Soooo I've decided to finally add some smut to the story. It's going to be odd writing sex when I'm a virgin, but I know enough lol. Last chapter, I wrote "Missionary1" (apparently superscripts don't work) because to be more specific, I was referring to the variant of Missionary position, the Anvil. Look it up on Wikipedia (under Missionary position) hahaha. It is more suited for yaoi methinks. :P Did you know the missionary position is used by armadillos? Wtf is that? Lol

On with the story…

Chapter 6: Nude and Lewd

I was on all fours in just my boxers. I was trying to figure out how guys would have sex with each other. I know that some guys prefer other guys so I was curious how they did it. After all, there was only one hole down there, so what options were there but anal? I tried to imagine what would impel guys to even mess around down there. It seemed so unsanitary to touch such a dirty place. A part of me saw the appeal of getting dirty, but it was still kinda gross. Come to think of it, there shouldn't be any reason why it should be dirty down there. It was cleanable after all. I went over to the washroom to fix my current dirtiness. It would be a shower, I decided. After washing my hair, I thought about the mission that had gone so weirdly.

I was happy to be done with the confusing and pointless mission, but a little disappointed that we failed. What I didn't understand was how the Kuku berry even tested our skills as ninjas. As far as we could tell, the berry required some type of emotional impetus, but ninjas weren't supposed to be emotional. Sasuke and I had no more luck this morning in bringing home the crazy berry than we had the previous 3 days. Tsunade didn't seem too bummed about it so I wasn't particularly worried about failing a mission. Sasuke was more annoyed than anyone else. He said that it was important to succeed at every mission, especially the stupid easy ones.

By now, I was clean except for my ass and its more intimate parts. I got the soap and vigorously scrubbed everything on the surface. I had never really bothered to pay the area any special attention, but now I saw a reason: to not be dirty. It was as simple as that, I didn't want to be dirty, even down there. Once satisfied, I was about to get out of the shower but I felt like I hadn't done the job. Maybe I had to go deeper…

Throwing embarrassment to winds, I got soap on my finger and prodded at my entrance. It wasn't a bad feeling so I went a little further in. It wasn't exactly easy and I'm sure that without the soap, I would have had a hard time. I had my index finger practically all the way in now. It was really warm in my body and I marveled at the slight squeezing I felt. I gently removed my finger and replaced it, determined to clean my entrance thoroughly. To get an advantage in the cleaning process, I put another finger in so that I could move around inside to really get it clean. Two is better than one, I rationalized. I had a pang of hesitation when I felt myself stretch with the added girth. It went away quickly because I felt the second finger more than I had felt the first and it was an even stranger feeling. Is this why guys do it down here?

Not convinced that this feeling is anything necessarily good, I added the third finger. It took awhile for me to get it in as much as the others. My fingers were in a sort of triangle because the pressure was forcing them to group together. I wiggled my fingers inside myself. I knew that this feeling would increase with more fingers, but it was a little scary opening myself up like this. I stopped at three fingers, but when I took them out, I put them right back in. I had not realized the feeling that had possessed me when they were inside me…was it pleasure? I almost missed the fingers inside me when I got out of the shower.

I was clean. It felt good to be clean of the caked on semen and of all thoughts of an unsanitary ass.

"Oi! Naruto!" accompanied a harsh knock on my door. I had only put on my pants. I hoped I could answer it without my shirt and see Sakura in a similar fashion. Hastening towards the door, the knock came again.

"I'm coming!" who was so impatient!? It was a male voice…great.

"Naruto…" but whatever he was about to yell at me was cut short when I opened the door.

"What, teme?" I glared at the Uchiha.

"Why are you naked?" Sasuke asked inquisitively.

"I'm not, we're both guys, I don't need a shirt." I explained.

"Don't you need pants…and underwear too? Dobe…" I didn't get his joke. I pulled on my pants about to explain a little slower about how I _do_, in fact, have pants on. To my utter surprise, I only gripped the small blond hairs on my legs.

"No pants Naruto." Sasuke said with satisfaction at being right…again.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. Then through the now closed door, "Give me a minute! That was a rare peak Sasuke, don't get used to it!"

"I didn't know you were cut, Naruto!" Sasuke said loudly, obviously enjoying the embarrassing situation.

"Shut up teme! Other people will hear! Come in, and don't make a fucking big deal about this." I opened the door to let the loudmouth in.

"Oh, another peak. Maybe I just need to blackmail you to get a full show. How good for me," he said while moving toward my bed. I scrambled on some pants, not worrying with underwear.

"I'm not embarrassed about my body ok? You just surprised me and I didn't mean to be naked…I thought I put on pants. I'm sorry." I said ending in more of a question than an apology.

"Oh I don't mind," Sasuke said. The way he said it reminded me of how I responded to his aggressive pin yesterday.

"You're so mean," I said only half joking.

"At least I'm big," Sasuke just wouldn't let this drop?!

"Oh, like that was any real demonstration of my size," I said sarcastically, silently resentful that I had let Sasuke see me naked.

"Care to 'demonstrate' then?" Sasuke said, never relinquishing his smirk. This guy has been suggesting sexual stuff pretty heavily recently…

"Maybe later, when you grow up a little," I said proudly.

"Hn," Sasuke seemed to take this seriously or insulting, I couldn't tell. Surely he didn't think I was serious.

"Are we gonna get busy or are you coming?" I asked.

"You don't even know why I'm here," Sasuke rightfully pointed out. I had no idea why he had come here. I assumed it was for another mission, but we usually didn't get them the same day as another ended.

"Then why, Sasuke?" I was more curious now, forgetting the little incident.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me." Sasuke said this matter of factly.

"Why? I thought that you had given up because 'I'm no match' for you," I asked.

"Sometimes, I feel like easy training, Naruto" Sasuke really knew how to turn the tables on me every time.

"Fine, but only for a little, I don't like how you train so I'll train on my own after that." I said, trying to sound like he was forcing me to train with him. Maybe I'll get another taste of chocolate.

"Good," the Uchiha said with some real satisfaction. Why did he really want to train with me? I felt like I was missing something or was being lured into a trap.

The second we got to the usual training grounds, Sasuke turned on me and pushed me down. We were walking kind of close so I didn't have time to react. Glaring up at him from the ground, he started to speak.

"I want to see if you can pin me, Naruto. Consider this a game if you'd like."

"Is that all? Well I guess I'll get to real training quicker than I thought," I tried to sound confident but it came out badly because my voice cracked.

"Let's begin, dobe," Sasuke shouted over his shoulder as he ran off. I sprang up and started sprinting after him. What was he playing at? Pinning competitions weren't a game of tag.

"Oi! Why are you running? Scared?" But my shouts had no effect. I saw the other boy's black hair disappear in the forest. This was going to take longer than I wanted. I ran into the forest after my prey and immediately found out what kind of game this was going to be.

"Pinned again. It seems like you're not even trying, dobe" Sasuke said as he adjusted in another sexual pin. This time he was sitting right on my crotch, putting a lot of pressure on my manhood but not too much.

"Hey! You didn't say you were gonna pin me!" I shouted.

"I didn't say anything about me. Your job is to pin me. I might find it necessary to pin you," the close mouth of Sasuke spoke, "And plus, it's fun to see you struggle," he added.

"Do you eat chocolate?" I asked after tasting the dark, rich flavor of Sasuke.

"What?! No. You're stupid," Sasuke sputtered uncharacteristically. Just as I thought, he just smells good. Sasuke got off me and darted away, deeper into the forest. I laid there for a little bit, deciding on something that scared and excited me. I need to taste Sasuke. The only way I could possibly imagine getting a taste is to pin the bastard and kiss him as my prize for pinning him. So first I had to pin him. The only reason I would kiss him is to see if he tasted anything like he smelt, nothing romantic. I'm just a food lover, that's it.

"Wrong way, dobe," I would sporadically hear. I would turn to see Sasuke jetting off the opposite way in the trees. I decided that that was enough of tag. I was going to set a trap.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke had been walking for awhile and hadn't seen Naruto for as long. He was a little worried that Naruto either got lost or in trouble. He was always getting into messes like that. It had been almost an hour since Sasuke had seen his strikingly blond teammate. Tempted to call out Naruto's name, Sasuke compromised by looking for him.

He didn't want to give away his position, even if he was a little worried for Naruto. His pride forced him to keep to the trees so as to avoid an accidental confrontation with the dumb blond. To his surprise, he found a trap waiting for him close to where he had last spotted Naruto. It wasn't very well put together. It surprise Sasuke that Naruto had set a trap, but it was enough to make Sasuke smile at the poor workmanship in this particular trap. It was just a tripwire that when tripped, would send the kunai with an explosive tag near the person. This would blow up the tree's branch and make the person fall to the ground where Naruto was probably waiting.

Sasuke spotted the trap at least 5 trees (that have big and horizontal branches made just for ninja jumping) ahead of where he was. The reason why this was such a bad trap was because Naruto hadn't hidden the explosive tag at all and so it was obvious that there would be a trap there. Sasuke smiled to himself and went over to the tag to let it loose to attract Naruto to the trap, hoping for a falling Sasuke. The minute he stepped on the branch that held the explosive tag hooked to the trap, he foot was caught in a loop of string and he was rocketed upwards.

"YES! HAHAHAHA take that Sasuke!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I was so proud that my trap had worked perfectly. I think I knew Sasuke too well. He always underestimated me so I put a lot of effort into the trap to surpass his measly expectations. I looked up at the upside-down Uchiha who was reddening from a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and of course, being upside-down.

"Serves you right, Sasuke. I hoped you would shortchange me again. You should've been more careful!" I said gleefully.

"Just let me down. You win." The proud boy said through clenched teeth. He was hanging well away from the tree and any branch. I could tell that he appreciated the location of the trap, there was no way to swing and get anywhere unless he went all the way up, but he doesn't have the time.

"Aww, but that wouldn't be fun, would it? I thought that I was supposed to pin you. To tell the truth, I'll have to think of a way to get you down without you getting away. Can you just wait there?" I grinned at the severely wounded Sasuke.

"Hurry up or I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, ok. Ready?" I asked through a smile once I had come up with an idea. I got on the branch where Sasuke was hanging from and jumped down, head first. I followed the string until it got to Sasuke. I latched onto the reddening boy with my legs and my arms. I was wrapped around the blue-clad boy as tightly as I could. My legs went around his thighs and my arms pinned his arms to his sides. My head ended up reaching his neck. With my right arm, that was pinning his weak left arm, I pulled a kunai out at flung it at the string at the only part where it would break. Sasuke seemed to be resigned to his fate after admitting defeat. I would not let him live this down, but I would end it soon enough.

"Ow, dobe! That was a long fall!" Sasuke fumed at me. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"Pinned. How does it feel? Should I see what kind of positions I can do? I think I have to pay you back." I said without waiting for responses. I put both legs between his and lifted his towards his chest and pressed my groin hard against his ass.

"This one was the first, wasn't it?" I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes. Now are you done, pervert?" Sasuke said with a face still redder than I had ever seen.

"Oh a pervert am I? Well what do you think of this?" I said conspiratorially.

"You haven't done anything. Can we just go back now?" Sasuke didn't seem to like to be dominated so thoroughly. Well tough. I finally gathered the courage and plunged down very close to Sasuke's face.

"What are you doing, d—" Sasuke didn't have the time to finish asking the question. Instead, I planted a kiss right on his lips. Then, I licked his lips once and then pulled away. I was blushing, I could feel, but I doubt I was as red as Sasuke.

"Dobe…What? I don't… you're? It isn't…"Sasuke seemed to be at a complete loss for words.

"I think you taste good, if you wanted to know. You taste a little like chocolate." I said nervously.

"Thanks…" was all Sasuke could say before finding silence. He looked really flustered and the look was different on Sasuke. I liked the way it humanized him. I bent down again, very close.

"Wanna do it again? I do." I asked suggestively. All Sasuke could do was look at me with wide eyes. If I trusted my senses then, I would have said that the boy on bottom nodded ever so slightly. I pressed my lips to his gently. I didn't know why, but it seemed like it should be a delicate thing. I got no response out of Sasuke, but I didn't care. It was an exhilarating sensation touching lips. I couldn't describe why, but Sasuke's lips seemed to contain every part of him. I wasn't just kissing his lips…I was kissing Sasuke. Sasuke and I were kissing…and I liked it. The thought permeated into my head and I grew nervous again. This was Uchiha Sasuke! I pulled away from the motionless boy below me.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said in such a small voice that I didn't believe it was possible to make.

"You're welcome I guess. But that's the last of that." I stated with authority.

"Yeah." Sasuke said meekly, but regaining his voice and composure, "Why did you do that, Naruto?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter," was the truth, I thought.

"Whatever. Just as I expected, you're a terrible kisser. You didn't even move at all, you just kept still once we kissed. You barely even touched my lips…such a kid. That was pointless, dobe" Sasuke said with his usual disdain. I could still see color painting his face a light pink.

"Don't lie, you liked it. And so what if it was my first? It was pointless, like you said." I didn't like how he made me regret something that I had mustered up so much courage to do.

"I didn't say it was your first, but I guess it's obvious that it was. Let's not talk about it, ok?" And Sasuke seemed genuinely worried that I would go blab about my first kiss with Uchiha Sasuke…as if! I kicked myself for making this whole thing awkward. At least we were on better terms…I think.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews are more than appreciated…I'm serious. Tell me how much it sucks. Tell me how much more actual sex you want lol. It will come in explicit detail later. I need feedback!

I feel like I'm trying to make the characters innocent but their actions dirty…I don't know if that's possible lol. Thanks for reading!


	7. Families and Feuds

I don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!_____ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Author's note: So, I don't know any Japanese so I simply took some rote knowledge to apply –chan and –kun to people's names. I kind of learned with Sai lol. I hope it's right. I don't think it matters all too much, but I also use dobe and teme as other authors do. Again, this is only guessing… This is a quick update, but I don't think that's a bad thing.

Chapter 7: Families and Feuds

I started walking back to the training ground proper as Sasuke just stood where I left him. I really did like our kiss, but I didn't think we'd do it again. It wasn't forbidden, but between us, it kinda was. He was a brooding, proud, and cruel person. I think that all I felt was the joy of kissing. It wasn't a person-specific happiness. It could just as well have been Sakura or Kakashi. It's not like he's special.

"Are you coming?" I called as the dark eyes just stared at me.

"No. I need to be alone," Sasuke said loudly.

"Ok. You don't have to worry about me kissing you again. I realize that it was a mistake. I'm sorry, Sasuke…" I really felt sorry. I didn't like the idea of forcing him into something, especially when I didn't even want it.

"Hn," was his response. I assumed he was acknowledging me without furthering the conversation, which was fine by me. I wanted to be alone too.

"I'll catch you later. Maybe we should talk about this…?" I said as I was leaving.

"No." I didn't like his absolute determination placed in this word. I mean, how could we not talk about it? It was kinda a big deal. "No," he repeated, "I can't. I think we should keep separate for awhile."

"Uhh...ok. I said I'm sorry. Remember, we're still teammates," I said. I was more than angry with myself. Couldn't I keep my curiosity to myself? NO! Of course not. I had to be Mr. Curious. I had to kiss Sasuke like a girl. I had to mess up something I would even call a friendship, albeit a weird one. I was dumb…just like Sasuke said. What kind of idiot kisses their rival and friend? I deserve his anger. But I'm not going to let him ruin this.

I didn't feel like training anymore. I had too much to think about and I couldn't think and do much else at the same time. I headed for my favorite ramen shop, hoping that it'd cheer me up. I needed to figure out what the hell I was thinking…and feeling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke stood there for awhile. He couldn't believe that Naruto had kissed him. It was such a delicate kiss too. Naruto barely pressed their lips together, such a sweet gesture from a usually tactless boy. Sasuke liked it. Pink rose to his cheeks even at the thought of kissing Naruto. He felt the burn and hated it.

He was an Uchiha. His family had all died despite being the most respected clan in Konoha. He couldn't let Naruto distract him from his heritage and his burden. He had to avenge his family, his clan. Naruto's kiss was simply not worth considering. He had more important things than kisses or love. He face gradually set into a determined apathy. He wouldn't get caught up in the petty concerns of Konoha. He had a mission and Naruto was in the way.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I shivered. It wasn't cold outside, but I felt a chill of something. Maybe someone was watching me… I turned around and looked but I was being paranoid. Why was I so on edge? I jumped up to the tall wooden posts set around town that were so ninja's could feel cool. I squinted as I scanned the horizon. The setting sun was right in front of me and its rays penetrated my eyelids even when they were practically close. It would soon be midwinter and we might not see clear days like this for awhile. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. It had already been snowing off and on, but I was worried that we'd get storms.

"I think he's mad at me," I said to myself. I didn't expect to talk to Sasuke for awhile. I didn't actually know if he liked the kiss or not, but it was obvious that he was angry. Feeling a little happier with a full stomach, I headed home.

*

Another knock. I sighed. Sasuke had come to my apartment the day after he saw me naked and all that shit happened.

"I'm coming," I grumbled. I double-checked that I had my pants on. I went over to the door and opened it, interrupting another set of knocks. I was a little worried that I'd have a mission with Sasuke in our tense state. It wasn't Sasuke.

"Hurry up and dress," Kakashi stood in the door, a good 6 inches taller than me. His eye traced down my bare front and I didn't care. Again, boys didn't have to have shirts on.

"What's going on?" I asked, disregarding the command.

"We have a mission," came the plain response.

"Ok. I'll get dressed. Wait out—" I started saying but Kakashi was already standing inside the door. Didn't matter to me, he was like a coach who was in the locker room. I took off the PJ pants that I had thrown on and moved to my dresser. I bent to examine my options. I didn't want to wear an undershirt today, but it'd probably get cold so I should. Maybe I'd compromise with the netted shirt, warmer, but not by much. I got the mesh shirt on and proceeded to pick my pants. I went with a tight pair because I decided to wear boxer briefs and they feel better with tighter pants. I fitted my black shirt on and my orange sweatshirt with the tall collar. Kakashi just stood there, watching me get dressed with his half-open normal eye.

"Done?" Kakashi asked after waiting some time after I had really finished. He seemed to enjoy trying to make me uncomfortable. He failed in this because I didn't care who watched me get dressed. As long as I knew they were, that is…I wouldn't want stalkers.

"What's the mission?" I asked happily, trying to mask all the confusion in my mind.

"Why don't you wear underwear?" was all Kakashi asked. WTF?

"I do wear underwear! What the hell are you talking about? I was sleepy, but I'm sure I got the underwear part." I retorted.

"When you sleep, you don't wear underwear, why is that?" Kakashi pressed.

"Oh. Well I don't really know. I guess I like the way the sheets feel on my…body," I decided body was the best word in the context. "Wait! How would you know that!?"

"You didn't have any on after you took off your pajamas, and I heard you putting on the PJs after I knocked, so I guessed you slept naked. It's curious," Kakashi explained. I couldn't believe it. I was talking about sleeping naked with my sensei!

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"It doesn't" came the bored response. Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets and his posture lax as we walked to the Hokage's house. I didn't know why we weren't going a little faster. Maybe it wasn't an important mission. To my surprise, we weren't heading to the Hokage. I was kinda just following Kakashi-sensei. We were heading toward the gate to the forest outside of Konoha, the leaves our village was hidden in.

"Why are we going out?" I asked, not expecting an interesting response.

"It's simple. I have to get rid of you." Kakashi said calmly, not betraying the craziness of his words. I laughed.

"Oh ok, Sensei. How are you gonna do that?" I joked.

"I think we will have to fight. You are in my way, so I have to remove you," came another eerily calm response.

"I'm kinda good Sensei, but I don't think that I'd be able to beat you. You win," I continued, now forcing a laugh. What the hell was going on?

"You don't get it, Naruto. I don't have time to play your little games. I need you to get out of my way."

"I'm not in your way!" I protest, "You're in front."

"That kiss… We can't have any more of that." Kakashi stated.

"Oh ok, no problem," I said, catching on. I jammed an elbow into Kakashi's gut. To my relief, it worked. Sasuke stood doubled over where Kakashi just was.

"How did you?" Sasuke asked between pants

"I may be dumb Sasuke, but talking about that, like that, is a dead giveaway," I explained patiently, "What are you talking about getting rid of me?"

"You're doing things that are messing with my mission," Sasuke said.

"First, what mission? And why did you have to assume Kakashi's form? You're not very good with transformation jutsus so you must have worked hard on this one." I was worried. He said that he didn't want to talk about this and here we were only a day later.

"It's secret. And you wouldn't follow me out here," Sasuke said. I guess he's right. I would have been suspicious if Sasuke asked me to come to the gate by himself.

"Is it your brother?" I asked hesitantly. The instant glare I got from Sasuke showed me that I was right.

"How did you know?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's no secret that you're the last Uchiha in Konoha. But we also know that Itachi is in Akatsuki. I guess that ever since you told us you had to kill someone, it was obvious to me that it was Itachi. You've been growing more and more proud of your Uchiha name, so I guessed this made angrier and angrier with Itachi. I do notice some things." I explained slowly and quietly.

"It doesn't matter if you know or not," Sasuke was shaking, "I can't have you ruin things!"

Sasuke flew at me with all of his speed. I had been ready, but I only barely dodged the punch and the following kunai. I didn't want to fight Sasuke now, not at this point. I wanted us to be friends; we were so close to being friends awhile ago…

"I am not ruining anything but a delusion," I said, determined to force Sasuke to listen.

"Idiot! Just get out of my way!" Sasuke screamed before gathering his chakra in his hand, preparing for Chidori. Sasuke was sloppy in his fighting. I realized that it was because he was shaking with what looked like sobs. I needed to end this now.

I ran right at him and ignored the sparks developing in his hand. I grabbed his neck with my right hand. I needed him to understand.

"The reason I am not sobbing right now is why I am better than you," I said, "I am not consumed by a responsibility that I didn't choose. I have the responsibility to hold the demon inside of me, but I do not let that interfere with my relationships with the people around me. You are consumed by hatred. You don't know how to love and that is why you can never win." I stared right into his eyes, wet with frustration.

"You don't know me and you don't know what I need to do. It's not a question of what I want to do! I have to kill Itachi!" he said struggling to breath with my hand gripped hard around his neck. Sasuke was on the verge of going berserk, I could see. I didn't think I could hold him much longer against this wall. I felt bad for grabbing him by the throat, but it gave me time to convince him.

"Why would I stop you from that? Have you ever asked me to help you? As long as it gets done, why worry about how? I would help you, if only you asked, Sasuke. I'm tired of getting held at an arm's length from you. You need to wake up and stop trying to blame me for your failures."

"You can't help… I need to do this on my own! Hatred is the only way I can get good enough. You are the cause of my problems. If you didn't kiss me, I would have been carrying on my training. But I can't…" he said, trailing off, looking lost. I didn't know if it would be awkward to kiss him again, but I really wanted to. I wanted to show him that he can't hate, that he needs to stay here, that he needs to be with me, or us…

"I know you don't see it, but I think I might like you. I don't know what the hell that means, but it's what's been bugging me for awhile. I kissed you because I like you. I don't care if you know, but I do care about what you do. I will not let you hurt yourself. I know you care too, but you're blinded by something as stupid as revenge. I, for one, don't want to lose you to Itachi…or anyone!" We were touching foreheads now. He was looking away and I was looking into his eyes, urging them to look back. The Sharingan that had flared up were fading away to onyx. I sighed, relieved that he was calming down.

"I don't need to kill you after all," was his simple response. He sounded scared and a little relieved too. Our gazes met finally and we held it for an instant or a year or somewhere in between. I bent in and kissed his cheek. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself. He simply stared at me. He moved his head towards mine.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. His lips were close now. I felt the urge to press my lips to them, but was saved the dilemma when he kissed my cheek, as I had done to him. I blushed furiously. I didn't know that it was so different getting kissed than being the kisser. I just stared in shock at Sasuke. He looked away again. I had already released my grip on his neck but it still rested on his collarbone. Sasuke's face was pink, and mine was red. I wanted more, but I restrained myself. Now was not the time to be selfish. I couldn't ruin this. The spot of his kiss burned on my face. I felt like something had changed about both of us. I was not afraid to be different even though it would make it harder to gain acceptance. All I wanted was to explore this, this thing. Maybe I could save Sasuke…

* * *

Ok everyone together, "Awwwww" lol. I didn't think this one was great, but I can't seem to fathom a better way to do it…so there it is.


	8. Watching and Waiting

I don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!_____ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Author's Note: Did you ask for lemon? Well….I guess that I could put a little in. I hesitate because I was kind of thinking of dragging this whole courtship out and not "consummating" it till they were really in love. I'm still going to do that because I am Mr. Dictator of this story. The lemon in this story will exist in non-Narusasu forms. Who will it be?????? You'll have to read! It is yaoi btw. Sorry for those disappointed, but I'm determined to make this a love story instead of a smutty story (it will have plenty of lemon later, though), although I do enjoy the smut stories ;) ONWARD!

Chapter 8: Watching and Waiting

Sasuke stalked back to his lonely house after his debacle with Naruto. He screamed at a little girl who had the misfortune to cross paths with the fuming Uchiha. The girl didn't understand the words that Sasuke spouted with obvious ill intent but she got the gist. She scurried off into the safety of the lengthening shadows. The frowning and muttering mess of a boy finally turned on to his street, a deserted row of formidable houses laid to waste by the now running boy's brother.

"I can't believe I couldn't do it! Worthless!" he yelled in tandem with the slamming door behind him. He knew why he failed, but that didn't change his feelings of hatred for the boy he was so helpless in controlling. He knew that the attempt at getting Naruto out of the way was sloppy and half-hearted. He didn't expect Naruto to catch on to his guise and especially didn't foresee the aggressive response, so it went worse than he could have imagined. And on top of that…Naruto kissed me, he thought.

He slowly brought his hand up to touch his cheek which started burning with the feeling of the soft lips brushing against his blushing skin. He never knew that Naruto was so sweet. It had been an innocent kiss, one of delicate passion. He couldn't accept that he liked it or that he had, indeed, returned the favor with his own clumsy imitation. Noticing that he was thinking about it, he snatched his arm away with the other, as if it was acting of its own accord.

He decided, in classic stoicism, that he was going to ignore Naruto's advances and act like nothing happened. This way, no one could know. He needed a bath or anything to relax and take away this unwanted emotional tension. So quickly that it might not have happened at all, he imagined himself and Naruto releasing stress together on the bed Sasuke was now sitting on.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I knew that it was going to be hard for both of us to get to be friends but this was ridiculous. I guess that some good news was that Sasuke kissed back, but that was only a little kiss on the cheek. The thoughts were too much for me. I didn't like dwelling on thoughts for this long, so I needed a distraction or some routine that would help me out of my reverie…

I stepped into the changing room at the hot spring. I was looking forward to just relaxing for an hour or two. I would stay longer, but I suspected that it wasn't good to stay in the hot water for so long. I stopped with my shirt halfway up my torso. I had heard a giggle or a chuckle out in the baths. I had forgotten that it was only sunset and there were probably people in the baths. I didn't want to waste a bathing with loud people, so I looked out into the male side of the bath to see if the gigglers were on my side…and froze. Kakashi was standing stark naked at the rim of the bath. I didn't understand how he could tie the short towel like that around his mouth to preserve his mask, but I wasn't really looking at his face.

I should have suspected that almost all ninja's are rather muscular, considering their occupation, but the leader of Team 7 was ripped. He was semi-hard and I got uncomfortable being here just watching, when he was unaware. I stopped spying and turned back into the changing room. I sat down with a frown. I forgot to look for the giggling idiot, but Kakashi had stolen my attention so I didn't even know if there were more people in the bath. I crawled over to the sliding door and inched forward to see the rest of the bath.

Kakashi was in mid-air, jumping into the bath. Iruka was in the bath covering a smile with his hands and shaking a little. I realized that he was laughing, but trying to keep it in. Silly Iruka-sensei, I thought, that'll only make it funnier. Kakashi's splash made Iruka take his hands away from his mouth and laugh while he practically drowned, choking on the water. It wasn't giggling, I noted, but a full laugh. Since when were Iruka and Kakashi such good friends? They seemed to really enjoy each other's company…

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke said calmly. I spun around and whacked my head on the wall but it was covered by a loud splash from someone jumping in.

"Can't you see that I'm spying? Keep your voice down and look!" I whispered harshly. Taking his lead, I kept calm. I silently agreed with Sasuke. We should act normal for awhile; I could only handle so much change at a time.

"Spying on whom? Most people don't appreciate it, you know," Sasuke said derisively.

"Just look," I said. I was still on my hands and knees from my spying and I returned to the door. Sasuke walked up to the door, lying ajar, and stood over me, straddling my back. I stayed completely still; I didn't want to touch Sasuke and ruin this tenuous truce.

"What is there to see?" Sasuke asked. "All I see is Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei in a bath. No, wait…" I had seen it too. The two were facing each other and Iruka was advancing upon the spiky haired Jonin. First I thought that he'd get splashed but Kakashi was just lounging on the side with his arms splayed on the rim. Iruka advanced further than comfort allowed and I was sure that Kakashi would continue their game of splashing, but instead, he just kept his gaze on Iruka.

Kakashi remained motionless as the man with the long scar across his face adjusted and was sitting right on the grinning Kakashi's lap. I had never seen someone sit on a lap facing towards the person.

"What are they doing?" I asked without any expectation of a response. My voice was quiet, so I looked up at Sasuke to see if he had heard. I had to crane my neck all the way back because he head was a little behind mine and a couple feet up. He didn't even blink. I repeated myself because now that I was looking back at the couple of men in the baths, I was growing suspicious of their intentions.

Iruka had his arms around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi had moved his hands to Iruka's hips. The hands could be lower; it was hard to see in the water. The two's faces were very close, and I shifted uncomfortably. I felt like we shouldn't see this. This was personal…

"Sasuke, we shouldn't…" I whispered.

"Shut up," came the practically soundless response.

"But…" I protested weakly. We continued to watch the increasingly adult spectacle in front of us. My pants were getting tight. I couldn't do anything about it, so I just let my erection press against the fabric, hoping for release. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was distracting.

The two ninjas in the bath were talking to each other in little smiled whispers. Kakashi lunged forwards and caught Iruka by the lips with his own. Iruka pushed right back in, looking like he thoroughly enjoyed it. His eyes had only half closed and he looked like he was sleepy or in ecstasy. Probably the latter, I thought. No one could sleep through a kiss like that.

I looked carefully at how the two men moved into the kiss, tilting to one side and using…tongue? That seemed odd, I thought. I guessed that Kakashi was dominating the kiss because his hand was deep into Iruka's hair, holding him there, pressing them together. The pressure in my pants wasn't lessening one bit. It seemed that both were enjoying the kiss, but then Kakashi's eyes shot open. I thought that maybe he knew we were watching, but I was comforted by our vantage point. It was easier to look out than in because we were in the shadows and only barely visible between the slightly open door and the wall.

Kakashi apparently had had enough of the kiss, and Sasuke and I both relaxed. I had not realized that I was tensed up and practically holding my breath for the entirety of the kiss. I started moving back, sure that it was over. Sasuke closed his legs on my sides and stopped me. I looked back to our teachers, who had not finished apparently. On the contrary, Iruka was now hugging Kakashi's neck and something was going on below the water. I saw Sasuke get on his tippy toes trying to see, and I just waited to see if he'd tell me if he could see.

"Nothing. It's too cloudy," Sasuke said, bending down to be level with my ear. Surely, we shouldn't watch this. But a growing part of me was more interested than afraid or ashamed. I stayed to see what would happen next. What would they do? Suddenly, the thought blossomed into my head as if it wasn't painfully obvious. Were they making love? I remembered my own short experimentation earlier. I wondered how Iruka was going to handle that. Kakashi was rather big, even in the semi-erect state. He was definitely long and probably wide to boost. I imagined trying to fit that…

Iruka stood up, revealing a cock at attention almost sticking Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi just smiled and took the entire length into his mouth. I gasped at the sudden development. Iruka simply rested his hand in the silver hair as it bobbed on his manhood. He too was well-built and had nicely defined muscles. Kakashi seemed to have no trouble taking the entire cock into his mouth and it looked like it was driving Iruka insane. Iruka had his eyes fully closed now and started rocking his hips into his lover's mouth. Kakashi took several breaks and used his tongue to flick across the tip or trace the underside of the throbbing erection. I saw Kakashi grip Iruka's balls and then continue the long motion to suck in the man standing in from of him with a new vigor.

I was stunned. I couldn't move or do anything but watch as to of my favorite people started moaning. It started quietly, but soon Iruka was open-mouthed and grunting. Every thrust into Kakashi's mouth brought another. Kakashi was making a different sound. Slurping and sucking could be heard periodically from the quickening Jonin. He was using his lips more, focusing on the tip and using his hand to attend to the rest of the cock. It was obvious that Iruka was close because he suddenly gripped Kakashi's hair in an especially loud moan and bent over so that his stomach was just above the silver hair.

Kakashi took the cue and shoved the dick deep into his throat to catch all of the man above him. He swallowed, but some escaped out of the corner of his mouth. A mouth, Naruto realized, that was as normal as possible. The semen that dripped out was quickly licked by a tongue that was not Kakashi's. Iruka pulled Kakashi up and they kissed with mouths that surely weren't clean yet. The thought made my own erection twitch.

Iruka had come down from his high and looked determined to return the favor. Only this time, it was going to be something different, I saw. Iruka was out of the bath now, laying face up on the ground. Kakashi stood in the shallow bath and his crotch was level with the man below him. The two were kissing again, but this time that was not all they were doing. Kakashi's had his hand around Iruka's entrance, moving. Iruka's leg blocked the view, so Sasuke and I had to assume we knew what was happening.

I flashed back to the shower I had earlier and thought that I had a perfect idea of what the two slender, muscular men were doing. I distractedly felt my own ass, making sure I had pants on.

Iruka arched his back as Kakashi entered him. Both kept their lips locked even though Iruka was frowning. I thought that it didn't look too pleasant and felt sorry that Iruka got the short end of the stick. I started as a weight pressed on my shoulders. Sasuke was in shock and just sat on my back. I didn't care to complain; I couldn't stop watching. Kakashi brought up Iruka's legs in much the same way Sasuke had done to me a couple of days ago, even though if felt like a lifetime.

They broke the kiss and Kakashi was focusing on increasing his pace, obviously at great restraint. His breath was leaving him in great huffs and I could see his chest muscles tense as he slowly thrust forward into the tight opening. Iruka was hard again, I marveled. I didn't think it was possible to go twice in such a short amount of time. His hands were reaching for the man on top, reaching for closeness. Kakashi bent down and kissed the man below him on the forehead before making the final thrust. Iruka gasped loudly but nodded as Kakashi was nibbling on his neck. Kakashi started moving out and slowly back in. Soon enough, Kakashi was building a rhythm and grunting his own cries of pleasure.

I could hear a faint sound from Iruka's entrance but it was masked by the groans from each sensei. I watched as Kakashi revealed to his unknown audience the spectacle of what was actually happening. He lifted Iruka's legs and placed them on his shoulders and we could see Kakashi's big dick impale Iruka's ass over and over. It was surprising how far he went in. Obviously, this was not their first time and I was grateful. I didn't want to spy on anyone's first time.

My own entrance twitched as I imagined the same cock sliding in me. I tried to suppress the idea, but it only made me more aware of how aroused I was. It was too big, I reasoned. Kakashi had built a feverish pace and was slapping his crotch against Iruka's buttocks until finally Iruka arched his back and let fly stream after stream of semen all over his torso. Some even made it up to his neck. He whimpered as each jet flew from his twitching erection.

He hadn't even touched it! I wondered how that was possible, but there was the obvious result of his ecstasy. The cum on his chest was gleaming in the crimson light of the sunset and it reminded me how bad it was to be watching them. I couldn't watch this. I kept watching.

Sasuke stood up, probably to get a better view. Kakashi was panting now, trying his best to utilize the contracting opening Iruka. Iruka's orgasm had given Kakashi the extra push that he had been waiting for. He grunted loudly and thrust violently into Iruka, making the latter groan. Kakashi kept fully inserted for several seconds, obviously emptying into Iruka. He was bent over in the waves of pleasure evident in his eyes. Iruka propped himself up on his elbows and took Kakashi into a warm and loving embrace. They were both smiling weakly, tired from their exploits. Kakashi had slipped out of Iruka and they both moved to the bath, to clean up.

Sasuke and I just watched where the two men were a moment ago, not watching the now kissing ninjas. We were in shock and I was aroused. I felt like getting out of here and getting my own release, probably a big one. I crawled out from between Sasuke's legs and stood up. I was suddenly very aware that I had no shirt on. At least I had pants on this time, I thought. Twice Sasuke has stolen looks without my permission. Once I was stupid and forgot them and the second time he tricked me by looking like Kakashi. Kakashi…who had just fucked Iruka in front of me. I wasn't sure if I could just ignore this when I next saw Kakashi. I would probably think of him differently. I wasn't sure if it would negative or not; it certainly had been educational.

"What do you think?" I asked nervously. Sasuke was still at the door.

"I think that we shouldn't have seen that. But I'm glad you know how to do it now," he said as if he wasn't shocked by the whole thing.

"What? How can you say that? I know how, but don't you think it's weird to watch Kakashi and Iruka…having sex?" I asked. I almost said making love, but I didn't think Sasuke understood what that meant.

"Why were you spying on them in the first place? I would've thought that you'd join them," he said, the onyx eyes driving home the malice.

"I don't feel like arguing, Sasuke. Can't we just wait and go relax in the baths. I think we've had a rough day and we shouldn't ignore that," I said in an attempt to appear to be the mature one.

"We don't have to argue, no. I just thought that you liked that kind of thing," Sasuke said more friendly than I expected.

"And what about you? You watched the whole thing too!" I said with a note of panic in my voice.

"I thought it was…interesting," Sasuke said in his infuriating way, "Although I notice that you thought a little more of it." He nodded towards my stomach. No, he had noticed my erection….great.

"I'm a boy," I retorted, "it's a physical response to sex, ok? I can't help what I find arousing."

"Dobe, we're arguing."

"Oh yeah…sorry," I didn't know why I was apologizing. We started undressing and I couldn't help but look over at Sasuke's slim form. I made a sound between a squeak and a growl.

"You're hard too!" I yelled. "You can't accuse me of being aroused with that thing as hard as wood!" He was obviously annoyed that I had seen.

"Stop watching me undress, you pervert. Like you said, I can't control what I find arousing." Sasuke said evenly.

"Let's just get the fuck into the bath before we start actually fighting." I was already tempted to beat the shit out of Sasuke for making me feel so embarrassed. I glance back and quickly transferred my underwear for a towel and wrapped it tightly around my waist. I looked down and realized that I too had a nice set of muscles. I never really thought about it, but I had a six-pack so that was good. I was really tan too and I thought that that was good too.

"Hn," agreed Sasuke who had fashioned a towel around his waist as well. Both of our towels only reached down to mid-thigh but that was normal. They weren't drying towels, just vanity towels. We both stopped at the door and peered out to see if it would be ok to get into the baths now. To our relief and surprise, Kakashi and Iruka were both walking towards the changing room hand in hand. For a second, I panicked and jumped back to the clothes that I was ready to throw on if I needed to if I was going to run. Sasuke just stood at the door, watching the couple approach. He waited till they were close and then shoved the door open in a dramatic fashion. I gained confidence from this and started following him out of the room.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" Kakashi said as he shucked Iruka's hand to wave. Iruka looked a little mad but then saw Naruto and waved too.

"Naruto! What are you guys doing here? Not fighting I hope." Iruka had his classic smile on whenever he saw me. It made me happy to know that I was still important to him. I felt like giving him big hug, but was deterred by the memory of his cum all over his chest. He noticed my hesitation and embraced me gently.

"I'm so glad that you turned out the way you did. Don't go fighting, ok?" Iruka said with his usual sweet parental voice. I held him for a little and then violently separated our bodies as an unwelcome guest had come into the hug. My towel didn't hide the intruder at all and everyone saw the reason for my reaction. Iruka blushed more than I had ever seen him blush and he just walked past me, saving me the embarrassment of looking into his eyes. Kakashi promptly followed.

"Wait for me, Iruka" Kakashi called with a smile on his face. Sasuke turned and looked unabashedly at my erection. I cursed myself for being so easy. Did everything turn me on? I glared at Sasuke and he just turned and walked right into the bath, taking off his towel several steps before he got there. I realized that I had never seen Sasuke naked and he had seen me several time, on several occasions. I thought that this was gratuitously unfair.

"You know, I would think a ninja would have more control over his body," Sasuke pointed out after we were both in the bath. I had taken pains to get in without letting him see, but he was watching me, so it was hard, but I succeeded in hiding all but my ass.

"Why do you hide from me? I've seen it all, Naruto. You don't have to be a child about it," Sasuke broke the silence after we were both sitting in the hot water.

"Because, you've seen me like 3 times and I have never seen you. I'm not for display, teme. And what's with the eyes? Why do you stare at my erection like you've never seen one?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

"I've never seen yours," Sasuke stated simply. "And I don't stare. But I was wondering why you got one after hugging Iruka. Could it be that you were aroused by him while we were watching?" Sasuke interrogated.

"It wasn't the hug that got me," I defended, "it was the thought of him doing that…stuff, earlier. So sue me, I was aroused by what we watched. You were too, so we now both know that we liked what we saw. End of story."

"I guess. Who would've thought that you could come without even touching it?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah! I didn't know you could do that either!" I said, thankful to be moving past me. "I mean, he shot far with only Kakashi doing him."

"Hn. You're taking this well."

"Well, if I'm turned on by it, how can I blame them for enjoying it? It's weird, but it looks kind of fun." I said.

"I knew that you were a virgin," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well fine, Sasuke. You got me," I said sarcastically, "I'm a virgin. Aren't you?"

"I am too."

"Whaat!? You made a big deal about being Mr. Experience in the forest! How could you lead me on like that? I can't believe you made me ashamed to be a virgin." I exploded.

"Well you lied too. The truth is, I had never kissed anyone either. Until you." Sasuke said quietly. Impossible, I thought. All the girls swooned over Sasuke. How could he _not_ get constant action? I decided to ask this.

"Because, I was never interested in any of the stupid girls that come up to me asking for a kiss or something. You wouldn't understand, Naruto. Having someone like isn't enough to like them back. They don't really like me anyway; they're only interested in my looks or my body or my reputation. I haven't kissed anyone for the same reason as you," Sasuke explained.

"But what about that accidental kiss when we were in school?" I asked.

"That didn't count, but it doesn't matter. You were and always will be my first, however unfortunate that is." The Uchiha didn't even look a little disappointed or angry.

"Well same for you. But I kissed you, so I guess it's my fault. But honestly, Sasuke, I don't regret it. I liked it and I'm not apologizing." I held firm on this principle. I would not apologize for something we both wanted.

"I didn't ask you to apologize, dobe. Don't be stupid," Sasuke rightfully pointed out.

"Would you kiss me, Sasuke?" I asked silently. I couldn't get the courage to really ask him. I didn't want to test the friendship, which was temporarily restored. Instead, I said, "I'm not the one who flew off the handle and tried to kill his best friend in a stupid attempt to eliminate him. Sound familiar? I don't blame you, Sasuke. But please, don't try to kill me to get me out of your way. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled. To my surprise, he smiled too, a smirk with happiness, I guess.

"Deal."

* * *

Longest chapter ever. So, there's some lemon you horny ppl :D Uhhh and I've stopped trying to come up with clever titles. This one is stupid but I guess you'll just have to deal with it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Brothers and Lovers

I don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!_____ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

NOTE: no lemon yet…sorry. I'm determined to make it a sweet story instead of a hot one. I hope the KakaIru helped some people, but NaruSasu will be a little later on, but it'll be oh so lemony. I'm trying to not write filler, only plot progressing stuff, so tell me how I do on that front…enjoy!

Chapter 9: Brothers and Lovers

Distracted by several missions, I haven't got any opportunity to really hang out with Sasuke. After his little outburst, I've realized that I am important to him, whether or not he knows. I have thus decided on making a concerted effort to have Sasuke as my friend. I am tired of all this rivalry bullshit. It'll always be a competition, but I'd rather have a friendly one than one filled with hate and resentment. I just want to have a real friend, someone I can talk to and not worry about being judged. I want to have someone to like…

"Are you even paying attention?" came the sarcastic voice.

"Of course, teme. He was talking about how the teams will be split up." I responded.

"I knew it. That was 5 minutes ago. We're actually leaving now, so will you please pay attention? I don't want idiots on my team," he said with his usual amount of derision. I didn't care that he kept up a front of hatred around others; as long as he was really my friend. I was too distracted by the fact that I was on Sasuke's team to care about his words, though.

"Whatever. I'll do whatever you say, _sir_," I emphasized the last word to make it quite obvious what I thought of his authority to boss me around.

"Thank you," seemingly not noticing my sarcasm, "Naruto, you take the left flank and Kiba can lead. We'll need your tracking abilities, Kiba, so if you would. I'll take the right and we'll be moving in the arrowhead formation. Got it, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah, great plan, genius-sir. I'll take the right, as you say," I said.

"Left, dobe. Ok, good. Let's go when we get the signal." Sasuke said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Wow, Naruto, wake up, dude. We're going on a spy mission. We need to scout the area around the border to check on a tip about an Akatsuki leader. 'We are not to engage the enemy' said Tsunade-sama. I thought you'd be excited to finally get to start to gather info on that group," Kiba said, his spiky hair complimented by his dog's.

"Thanks, Kiba. At least _you_ told me what I'm supposed to do. Right, I'll stay on the left and protect you guys like I always do," I said, feeling in a particularly playful mood.

"Oh, I don't think so Naruto! I'm twice the ninja you are!" shouted Kiba in his classic I'm-joking-but-still-feel-the-need-to-protect-my-pride way. Akamaru growled in his own similar way.

"Why, you little—" I said before pouncing on the silly boy. Sasuke just watched with a bored expression as if he was just waiting for the moments to pass. We wrestled for a bit before Kiba pinned my shoulders down.

"Fine, we have a mission, Kiba. Don't mess around when there's things to be done!" I said.

"What? You were fighting me! Tricky bastard!" he said as he tensed for another round, just as we were both getting up.

"Enough," Sasuke said simply. "There's the signal. Let's go." We forgot our quarrel and got into formation for the tree jumping that was ubiquitous in ninja travel. As we were jumping from one large, horizontal branch to the next, I realized that we'd have to travel rather far to get to the border of the Fire Nation. I am not a fan of long trips when all we get to do is spy. Briefly I remembered the recent experience of Sasuke and me spying on Kakashi and Iruka. It wasn't that recently, I thought. It was about a month ago really. I didn't think it had been that long.

"Tighter, Naruto," Sasuke said. I didn't process what he could possibly mean by this. What on earth was he talking about?

"You're too far away, come closer to me," he explained patiently. I am pretty sure that I blushed at this unwitting statement. It was something lovers said, I thought. Come closer to you, Sasuke? Don't mind if I do!

"Too close, dobe," Sasuke said quietly. I smiled and returned to the spot that I knew I should be at. It wasn't that important anyway, we weren't going to fight anyone here. It was just a precaution. I thought that Kakashi's group was probably in a similar formation. Sakura and Kakashi were likely the ones on the flanks. Shino was probably the leader, using his bugs to detect chakra or whatever creepy thing he did with them.

It was sooo boring just hoping trees for the 4 hours it took. I kept glancing over at Sasuke, but he never seemed to change his expression. I felt like talking, but knew it would futile trying to get Sasuke to be nice around Kiba. Kiba never really liked Sasuke, so it was obvious that Sasuke had to return the favor. I wish I could have them both as good friends, but I knew that they were both the jealous type.

Finally, the trees started to thin and we were faced with some desert and distant mountains. We weren't there yet, but we were close. Akamaru barked something to Kiba and Kiba nodded.

"About 20 minutes away from the target," Kiba said in a professional tone. I smiled. I liked Kiba. He was a cool guy, but sometimes it was hard to compete with Akamaru. His love for that dog was obvious and bordered on the obsessive. I admired Kiba for being such a loving guy, but sometimes it was frustrating when he cared more about his dog's feelings than anyone else's. I love dogs, but I didn't kiss them and talk to them about smelling things. I guess a dog is the only thing that can relate to Kiba's inner nature, I thought. I wish I had something, or someone to relate to like that. I wouldn't mind being obsessive over someone.

"Which Akatsuki is it?" I asked.

"Itachi," Sasuke responded immediately. I couldn't believe it. We might actually encounter Uchiha Itachi. This was not good. Why did they send Sasuke on this mission, I wondered furiously. I didn't care if we had to fight the bastard, but I did not want to give Sasuke to that brother of his. I didn't want Sasuke to become a murderer just like him. Killing for missions was one thing, killing for revenge was quite another. I had to come up with a way to avoid seeing Itachi at all. I knew that Sasuke would go for him. There was nothing I could do but disable Sasuke, and that was not going to be easy, physically or emotionally. I didn't want to hurt the person that I was just starting to like…

"Are we doing direct reconnaissance? Will we see Itachi?" I asked casually.

"Probably, but we are not to do anything," Kiba said over his shoulder.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say. I was worried now. Sasuke was planning an attack on Itachi, I knew it. I knew that two terrible things could happen: either Sasuke gets killed by his brother or Itachi dies at the hands of the raven-haired boy next to me. I didn't want either. I hoped that any confrontation would be stopped by Kakashi or me, if I could, that is.

We were approaching a small town now. It didn't have any tall building or structures, so I assumed that it was a poor town too. I soon guessed that it was here that Itachi was rumored to have been recently. We were to gather information in this small town. It would be hard to sneak around, but at least it was easier that following someone in the open, or in the forest.

We didn't enter the village by road; instead we tried to stay to the roofs, going rather slowly so as not to garner attention for ourselves. As though we were expected, Itachi was on a roof as well. He was standing on the ledge of a relatively tall store, perhaps two stories. We saw him only because Kiba could smell his distance. We had to stop and search for him before we saw the telltale black coat with the red blossoms on it. He didn't seem to have noticed us, but that could easily be a ploy or even a Genjutsu. Sasuke was tense and his eyes had already shifted to be the wicked Sharingan. We were huddled behind a chimney so I reached out a hand and rested it on Sasuke's shoulder. He snapped to look at me. I just looked into those eyes and he looked back, losing interest. He slowly turned back to his brother who stood like a statue on the rooftop, silhouetted against the bright sun.

Kiba was talking to Akamaru in short little noises that I didn't think were any human language. Akamaru presently stalked off the roof and headed for some unknown destination.

"Where's he going?" I asked in a whisper.

"To tell the other team," Kiba replied with an equally quiet voice. When I caught Kiba's eye, I motioned towards Sasuke, who had his eyes glued on Itachi. He got my drift and started talking to Sasuke who seemed oblivious to the attempts to distract him. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened and as we turned back to Itachi, we saw the taller Uchiha fall from the roof. It was more of a jump, I saw, as Itachi landed on a man. Immediately, Itachi picked the man up and put him over his shoulder to carry him. For some reason, I felt that this was no act of kindness. The man looked strong, was he a ninja?

Sasuke stood up, possibly to get a better view. I didn't trust that motive and stood up as well, ready to restrain the scowling boy if need be. I stood quite close to him now. I see the sweat from our tree jumping, or was it his adrenaline? Regardless of the cause, it made him look stronger, like he had just finished killing many people. The sweat of a killer. I didn't like it. I didn't like it all. It looked like he was willing to do anything. His eyes grew wilder as Itachi walked on the street closer to us. His hands balled into fists and he took one step forward in a sort of spasm or jerk.

I whipped in front of him, blocking his view. My hand had subconsciously gone to Sasuke's chest, pressing lightly. I hoped that I made my intentions clear with the stop gesture, but Sasuke simply pressed into my hand. I could feel his heartbeat, rapid and frantic. I looked into his eyes because he was boring into mine. I was worried that this would turn out terribly. I had to do something.

Meanwhile, Kiba's dog, Akamaru, returned and Kiba told us that the other half of the combined team had gotten the message and were already in town. I relaxed a little, thinking that they could carry out the reconnaissance and I would just stay here and calm Sasuke down, however that was possible. With a start, I realized that Itachi would pass our roof soon, carrying that man right past this building. Kiba had the same idea and jumped away from the road that Itachi was on. I wouldn't go unless Sasuke did. But to my surprise, Sasuke did follow Kiba. I jumped after them onto the farther roof. Still between Sasuke and his life's goal, I watched as Itachi turned the corner right for our new spot!

Kiba stood to jump to another, but I pulled him down. He was too close; he would surely see our jump now. I crouched down, ready for anything, and looked back at Sasuke's trembling form. I could tell that he was having an internal debate, or war was more like it. I had to tip the balance to inaction for Sasuke. I had to show him that he belonged in Konoha with us and not as a murderer. The only thing that came to mind was a kiss, but Kiba was here and I couldn't risk everything. But I had to. I scuffled over to Sasuke's rigid body. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his torso. We both stood up and I nestled my head in his neck. I wouldn't let go, so he would have to fight with me attached. Sasuke just stood there, taking this. I squeezed him tighter so that our bodies pressed into one another's. I felt him start to shake as Itachi was probably getting closer. I just buried my face into the warm boy. I could feel something wet in my hair. It trailed down my neck in a tiny drop of water.

There was only one tear, but it was enough to make me angry. I didn't want Sasuke to be sad; I hated it. I pulled Sasuke even closer in an embrace that was surely painful. I would not lose him to something as stupid as revenge. Sasuke wasn't struggling against me and it had been several minutes since Itachi turned onto our street. I was waiting for Kiba to tell me that the danger had passes, but it wasn't for about 10 more minutes that I felt the hand on my shoulder. I started to release Sasuke's body, but quickly realized that the hand was not Kiba's. The pale hand rested on my shoulder and I heard him speak.

"It's ok," he said in a voice so tiny, so sad that I almost cried from hearing it. "Let go."

Sasuke had stopped shaking, I could feel, and his heartbeat was slowing. I took my face from the boy's neck and looked at the face to gain assurance. I got a smirk. I promptly let go of Sasuke. There was no evidence of any tears or crying, but I knew the truth. Everyone was there, to my surprise. Sasuke's hand remained on my shoulder and I felt extremely embarrassed.

"Well, I guess that worked," Kakashi said in his casual, lazy way. I looked at him and from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was smiling.

"It is perfectly normal to _restrain_ someone who might go crazy!" I blurted. Everyone laughed.

"If that's what you call restraining, then you might wanna look up the word 'hug'," Kiba said slyly. Suddenly I fell to my knees as a massive fist punched me right on the top of the head.

"NARUTO!!! Don't hug Sasuke!!!!" was all I heard before the laughter kicked up again and Sakura winded up for another punch. I am sure that the evil pink-haired girl would have killed me if she caught us kissing.

"Sakura!" I whined. Things would be ok, I thought.

"If you lay another hand on Sasuke, I will tear your arms out! I will punch you right in the balls, you little pervert!" Sakura looked menacing. She flexed her fist and oddly enough, a little cross-like thing popped up on the corner of her forehead. I placed both hands on my crotch in desperate protection.

* * *

Hahaha, cute Naruto. The cross-like thing is that funny anime anger mark that always appears on the forehead or above it. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! :D This chapter is short, uninteresting, and not funny, so sorry for that.


	10. Confrontation and Robbery

I don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!_____ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

NOTE: This update comes late because of issues personal and academic, so bare with me until I can get the next chapter out, please. This is a long chapter to compensate for the lateness. Thanks to anyone for reading my story! Enjoy….

Chapter 10: Confrontation and Robbery

Sasuke. It was like trying to figure out the motivations of the stars. There was nothing you could do but watch as they inexorably moved about in the pattern of the heavens. Sasuke's star was one that shone brightly and moved with precision and intent. It was the one that flickered indignantly whenever you forgot to treat it with respect. Sasuke was the boy that had it all, it seemed, except love. He didn't think that this was any real loss is his life, as he was prone to rationalize.

Sasuke liked things, but didn't really think he loved anything. He certainly didn't love _anyone_, he thought. To his surprise, Naruto was the first person that came to his mind when he made a mental list of possible loves. This list was meant to be empty, he though angrily. Naruto shouldn't be on this list.

Itachi's death was a goal, but he certainly didn't like the responsibility, he merely accepted it. The strong arms wrapped around his body reminded him of when he used to hug Itachi, pleading to the older boy to let them train together. That was a long time ago, he thought.

Things were different now. It was odd. It had been years since he was hugged or even touched in such a way. He didn't even think a hand on the shoulder had occurred in a decade. The silly kisses Naruto forced on him were nothing, he reminded himself. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of the embrace that the fair-haired boy so willingly gave. It was as if he was warmer because of it. Of course, he thought, this is just body heat, simply physics. It was nothing like the stupid love stories where you feel all warm inside. As if love was even in the equation!

Sasuke decided that Itachi could wait. If he could have found a rational way out of his duty of retribution, he would probably take it. Sometimes he just wanted to give up the life mission and just be a ninja; even a genius is less conspicuous than a missing-nin…

Half of him didn't want Naruto to let go. It was nice to know that Naruto was there to worry about him. No, it was convenient, he thought. I am just being lazy, ignoring my duty to avenge my clan. I can't let Naruto slip me up like this again. "I can't fail…my mom…my dad….my whole clan," kept ringing through his head as he watched the comedic scene of Sakura's well known obsession over him manifested in Naruto's demise.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sakura! I wasn't hugging him, okay?! He looked like he was going to go crazy at Itachi! I mean, what was I supposed to do? HUH?" I screamed in what I hoped would be an obvious regression to my usual loudness and immaturity. The truth was I had outgrown most of those things that had made me so lovable to some of my closest people. Becoming a serious, mature person would have to be postponed until I knew that I could keep the people that I loved. I couldn't lose Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Ero-sennin, or Kiba. And I couldn't lose Sasuke.

"Alright, Team Sasuke, head back to the village. We can do the rest. We had two teams so that we could find him quicker, but since we found him, you are relieved," Kakashi explained. I was grateful because I didn't want to give Sasuke the opportunity to try anything funny with Itachi. To tell the truth, Sasuke was a little like Kiba in that way. He obsessed over something and had little attention for anything unrelated. But Sasuke can be won over; I'm sure of it.

In a decisive moment, I knew that it was my job to get Sasuke to forget about Itachi. If not forget, at least he had to stop being such a berserk idiot and be happy for once. I had to do anything I could to win Sasuke over to the side of friendship. He can't leave Konoha, not while he is still my best friend. Not now.

"Naruto, are you coming?" Sasuke asked in a voice only slightly less angry than it should have been. Surely Kiba didn't notice, but I did. I had affected Sasuke. The thought gave me the chills.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said without any sarcasm. I wanted to get on the road…or trees…or whatever ninjas call it.

"Sasuke?" I said after Kiba left for his own house. "Want to get something to eat?"

"K," was the response and I was glad he wasn't mad at me for stopping him, if he was, in fact, going to go after Itachi. I had not thought about what if Sasuke hadn't been about to go after Itachi…

"Where do you want to go?" he asked in an unusual display of courtesy.

"I know you're not a huge fan of Ramen, so we can go to the BBQ. I'll pay," I offered.

"No, Naruto. I'll pay. I have more money anyway," Sasuke said with finality and casualness that felt normal.

"The BBQ it is," I said, ignoring the money issue. It was true that Sasuke had a lot of money and I had very little, but I had hoped to pay at least once. I didn't like letting Sasuke be so noble all the time.

"Hn," agreed Sasuke. It was only just getting dark, so we were just hitting the rush on this late winter evening. The lady at the front showed us to the back where we were cut off from practically everyone. In the back of my mind, I thought that this is the place where a couple might find some much needed privacy…

Taking off our shoes, I used Sasuke as a crutch. I didn't really think twice about it until Sasuke just looked at me. I noticed the hand on his shoulder and removed it quickly.

"Sorry, Sasuke," I said.

"Don't be," Sasuke said without command or derision.

"Sasuke?" I asked when we sat down on our puffs and started laying out the beef onto the grill.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted after a long pause.

"Is something wrong? I mean, it's kinda weird for you to accept an invitation to eat with me…let alone pay for me." I asked as boldly as I could. I felt nervous, which I was not very accustomed to.

"Yes," Sasuke said plainly.

"Uhh…ok. I thought that maybe, you know…" I mumbled.

"Thought what? You're not making sense, Naruto," Sasuke said, his full gaze on me now.

"I thought that I was really restraining you back there. Only…I think it was kinda like a hug too. I was wondering if you were angry with me about that or something." I didn't want to avoid the problem, but it was so hard to put it into words.

"I am not angry about that, dobe. I was not going to fight Itachi today, it was not to be." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that so I wouldn't have held on to you for so long?" I asked, getting curious. Sasuke just looked at me. I held his stare for as long as I could but eventually I had to look away because it looked as if he was judging whether to tell me or not.

"Because," he began. He looked down at his cooked food and started eating it in earnest.

"Because," he started again, "I didn't want to stop you." This was not a very satisfying answer and I told him so.

"I didn't want to stop you," he repeated. I guessed that he had chosen his words very carefully.

"You didn't want to stop me for my sake or for yours?"

"Both," he responded.

"Can you please give me real answers? I know that that was technically an answer, but you know what I'm going to ask. Why is it so difficult?" I complained.

"It was for your sake because you need to feel like you're doing something. It was for mine because I didn't mind," Sasuke said with exasperation.

"What do you mean, 'you didn't mind'? Are you trying to say in a roundabout way that you liked it? I know you're not going to admit it, but to tell you the truth Sasuke, I thought it was nice." I said with some effort.

"You liked it? I never thought you could 'like' restraining someone. Unless you admit it wasn't an act of restraint for me. I think that you were exercising more restraint on yourself than on me, Naruto." He said my name with such point that I flicked my eyes up to his for only an instant.

"What do you mean restraining myself? I was trying to stop you from going after Itachi!" I started getting angry. What was he insinuating?

"Your face was buried into my neck. I could feel you breath, Naruto. Your breath was fast and short. You probably thought that an act of kindness would stop me from taking on Itachi. You are wrong, of course, but I noticed that when our faces were close, you looked at my lips. I think that you were going to kiss me, just like you have done already." Sasuke seemed to speak as if he was talking to a child, condescending and arrogant.

"Would it be better if I had kissed you? I thought that you wouldn't like that, Sasuke. I'm sorry for kissing you earlier when you hadn't consented. It was stupid, but for some reason it seemed like the right thing to do. I thought that you…" I couldn't finish. It was too embarrassing.

"It would not have been better if you had kissed me. But it would not have been worse either."

"—tasted like chocolate." I finished, not hearing his words.

"You think I taste like chocolate?" came the surprised response. The dark eyes were now burrowing into mine.

"It doesn't matter. Did you really not like them, Sasuke?" I asked, forgetting all anger.

"I'm still human. Of course, kissing is supposed to be pleasurable. Yes."

"I don't know why, Sasuke, but I think I really do like you. You're an ass sometimes, but I can tell that you really aren't how you appear, or try to appear at least." I said, injecting my words with some mixture of hesitation and passion.

"Hn," came the infuriating response. I closed the distance between us with an arm. I grabbed his collar and balled the cloth into my fist. I didn't know where to go from there so we just sat there with my hand entangled in his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked without anger, simply curious.

"I don't know. What should I do, Sasuke?" I asked, hoping for some guidance. I pulled a little on his collar and saw the pale skin underneath.

"You should do whatever you think would be best," he answered enigmatically. A smirk started to play on the corners of the thin lips. I stared at them as if they held the answers. They started curling up more and more. I looked up at the eyes that had never left mine.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because you're looking at my lips again, dobe," Sasuke pointed out.

"So? You were smirking. I wasn't going to kiss you, you know…" I finished lamely.

"Why not?" he asked maddeningly.

"Do you want me to?" I asked quietly.

"Do you want to?" he asked in challenge.

"I think so," I responded in a whisper. I noticed that we were coming closer by the second.

"Then do it," he dared me. I couldn't tell if he _did_ want me to kiss him or not.

"By the way," I said calmly, "You're on fire."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Sasuke said with a confused look on his face.

"Only that your sleeve is too close to the BBQ and it's caught fire." Sasuke finally looked away from my eyes and saw that nothing was on fire. I let go of his collar and sat back down. We had both been leaning over the grill and the heat was only missed when we moved back.

"Why did you lie?" the Uchiha looked taken aback.

"Because I was making you uncomfortable," I said. I really didn't know why I had stopped what was surely going to be a kiss. Sasuke looked like he had been sure too.

"You were not. I knew that you were dumb, but it was obvious that I was not uncomfortable."

"Fine. I didn't know what else to do. I feel like I'm doing things without thinking and it'll be bad for our friendship. I don't want to ruin anything, okay?" I said defiantly.

"Fine. But later, let's fuck." Sasuke said with a mischievous grin. I was more startled by the grin than the words. When I played the words back, I stared at Sasuke to see what he meant by them.

"Very funny, Sasuke. I'm not _that_ easy," I said with enough joking to be safe.

"I'm serious. I have never been with a guy and I'm not sure I'll get an opportunity later," Sasuke said serious as can be.

"Sasuke. You really think that I'm going to get into bed with you? I'm rather sure that you'd either try to kill me or make me look like a fool. Stop joking around and let's get out of here, I'm full." I said.

"I wouldn't," came yet another vague response. "I won't kill you, I promise."

I thought that this was a very odd promise coming from a supposed friend, but Sasuke wasn't exactly normal, so I accepted it as some insurance. Sasuke's house came first so I prepared to depart with him there, but I had no such luck. The second we approached Sasuke's house, we could tell that something was wrong. The door was open and the frame around the knob was a little roughed up. The house was immaculate, so I knew that this was not normal.

"Someone's broken in." Sasuke said as if commenting on the weather.

"What!? How do you know? Why would someone do that? Should we check if they're still in there?" I spouted off.

"I don't sense any chakra, but we should check to see what they took." Sasuke finally decided. I noticed that he said 'we' so I followed. I had never been in Sasuke's house and was very curious what he kept in there.

It was very dark now and the lights were off so we stumbled through a little before Sasuke found the switch and the room was illuminated with false light. We looked around, but to my surprise, nothing seemed out of place. There was a clean living room off to the right and it had a large desk with some papers neatly stacked on it. The kitchen beyond the dining room to the right was very white and clean too. In front of us was a stair well that probably led to the bedrooms. A blush so small that it couldn't be seen in the light brushed across my face at the thought of Sasuke's bedroom.

"They must've been after something special," Sasuke said after a quick go around the several rooms on the ground floor. I followed, not daring to touch anything. I felt a pang of pity for Sasuke. It was such a big house for one person; a constant reminder of who _wasn't_ here anymore. I imagined a little Sasuke running around the table in the kitchen and it was nice to know that my imaginary Sasuke had a big, innocent grin on his face. The thought made me smile.

Sasuke stalked up the stairs with me at his heels. It wasn't a particularly long stair, but I took some time with the portraits of the Uchiha family on the walls. There was one of Itachi which looked like it was made when he was quite young, before any corruption was probably present. Sasuke's picture was of the same age, around 7 or 8 years old. I couldn't help but think that the little Sasuke was cute. His little spiky hair and sloppy smile. I wished he still had that smile, it was definitely happy.

"Come on." The voice interrupted my smile. I realized that Sasuke was waiting at the top of the stairs. He didn't sound mad, which I was happy to find.

"Yeah.." I said as I followed him to the long hall ahead. There were several rooms, all roughly the same size except for the large bedroom that I assumed was the parents' room. We skimmed over most of the rooms and didn't even go into the bathrooms. I wondered why there were more than 3 bedrooms.

We came to the smallest room and when we went inside, I immediately knew that this was Sasuke's room. I wondered why he took the smallest room, but guessed that he just never moved out of his old room. He bed was in the corner and it was made. The desk was a little cluttered but suggested some sense of order. Even if parts were a little messy, nothing was dirty. A little smile grew across my face when I saw something furry in his closet. I thought it was a stuffed animal or some other toy. Sasuke was looking at me, I realized.

"Nothing?" I asked. Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable with me in his room so I stepped out.

"No. I don't think that they took anything that I need. I'll see you later." Sasuke said. I was startled at being shoved out so quickly.

"Uhh…" I started. I stopped and gained some confidence from the growing silence. "I don't think you should stay here. It's obviously not very safe with the lock broken and someone could be lurking in the house. I think you should wait a day so that you can inspect the place or something."

"I guess. I am a ninja, you know." Sasuke said proudly.

"A good one, sure, but asleep, you're no more than a kid." I said truthfully.

"I'm not a kid. I can handle myself." Sasuke said, developing a frown.

"I didn't mean that Sasuke. Don't worry about your image, teme. I just don't think that you should assume there isn't a trap or something. If someone was in here and left, they probably wouldn't have left the door wide open. I think that they're still in here. Even if they're not…I'm worried." I said

"It isn't your job to worry about me, Naruto. But I see what you mean. I'll look into a hotel for the night." Sasuke said as he walked over to his phone.

"Well…I know a place you could stay for free then."

"Where? It probably won't be very good if it's free." Sasuke said skeptically.

"My apartment. I mean…it's free, so that's good. Well it's on the 5th floor, so it's rather safe. I have extra blankets and stuff so…" I wrung my hands absentmindedly behind my back.

"Your apartment? Don't you have only one bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you know… If you want, I can sleep on the floor. I think it really sucks that your house got broken into."

"Ok." Sasuke agreed and I felt a huge relief come over me. I hadn't realized that my shoulders were creeping up in my anticipation until they fell dramatically when Sasuke consented. Then a sudden horror struck me. I had never allowed someone to sleep in my apartment before! It wasn't clean! How was I supposed to act with a guest sleeping over? I racked my brain for the few times when I had slept over at Kiba's or that one weird time at Rock Lee's. It was mostly their parents that did the stuff like cook and whatever. What was I supposed to do?

"Aren't we going?" Sasuke asked evenly.

"Oh yeah. Umm…follow me." I said before half tripping down the stairs. My hand had gone out to save me but only landed on a portrait and the portrait fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Sorry, Sasuke. It's kinda dim in here, you know…" I apologized, picking up the painting. As I raised it, I saw that it was a painting of Sasuke's mother. She looked really nice. Inwardly I wished that I had had such a gentle looking mom…

We arrived at my building and the nervousness had only increased with each step. We had said nothing the whole time and it had not helped my anxiety. We got to my door and I fumbled with my key despite having done this a million and one times. I glanced at Sasuke, but he looked normal. He was just looking at me with some disinterest and something I couldn't place. It could've been anticipation, but I can never tell with this guy.

"It isn't much, but it's home." I hoped Sasuke would change his mind with the first glance he had of my messy apartment.

"Stop being cliché. Did you forget that I have seen your apartment before, both with you dressed and when you were naked?" Sasuke asked, obviously aware of my fears.

"Actually, kinda. Do you have to bring up the naked part? That was embarrassing so it'd be great if you didn't talk about that. And one of those times you were pretending to be Kakashi!" I accused.

"Yeah. Doesn't change the fact that you and your apartment are not a mystery to me, Naruto," Sasuke clarified.

"I guess. So there's the bed. It's not very late, but if you want to go to bed, then you know where to go." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Where are you sleeping?" Sasuke asked, surprising me.

"Wherever you're not, I take it?" I ventured a sarcastic guess.

"Your bed is big enough for both of us. We're not very big." Sasuke said while looking at the ruffled sheets. I had not considered sleeping on the bed together…

"Yeah. I mean – if you wanna sleep alone, I'd understand. I'm not saying that I wouldn't appreciate it though…" I tried to be articulate but failed.

"We're both sleeping on the bed. You don't need to sleep on the floor because I'm here." Sasuke said with a suggestion of kindness that was unmistakable.

"Thanks." I was so tired from all the tree jumping that I didn't care that it was only 9pm.

"I'm going to sleep soon. I'm tired from today," Sasuke said, as if mirroring my thoughts. "Do you have a shower?" Suppressing the urge to argue with the wording, I decided to answer his real question.

"The towels are in this closet and the shower is just over there, in the bathroom." I showed.

"K," said the dark-haired boy before grabbing a towel and promptly going into the bathroom. I stood where I was for several minutes listening to the sound of the shower running. I didn't think of the naked Sasuke inside; instead I just thought about the whole day. I was not happy with how things had gone, but I wasn't angry either. It was something of day, to be sure.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom in my towel and I tried to act like I didn't notice his half nakedness. I failed miserably when he faced me and spoke.

"I forgot my clothes. Can I borrow some underwear for the night? I'm not going to wear your orange shit either," was a joke that I missed.

"Um yeah. Lemme grab some." I pulled out some boxers and turned to Sasuke. His smile could not have distracted me from the fallen towel and what it revealed. Sasuke took the underwear and put it on over his surprisingly naked form. I dragged my eyes off the sight that bested my effort of ignorance. Sasuke just smiled.

"Only fair. After all, we both know that I've seen enough of you," he chuckled a self-satisfied laugh. I could only stand there like an idiot. He was bigger than me.

"I knew you would try to make a fool of me!" I blurted.

"Try? Or Succeed? It's not a big deal. You could say that I would have the same reaction if I didn't have better self-control," Sasuke admitted. What the fuck did that mean? I decided not to exhibit my stupidity and kept quiet about it.

"Teme," I said to be on the safe side.

"Why do you call me that?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the bed, which was about thigh high.

"Because you are. You make fun of me all the time and degrade me. Don't tell me you don't notice. I mean, you call me dobe like half the time!" I said with a disbelieving smile.

"I don't mean to hurt you. I would have thought that you could handle it." Sasuke said, with some regret in his voice.

"I'm not hurt by it, Sasuke. I am simply playing your game. If 'teme' hurts your feelings, teme, then by all means, tell me that it hurts you," I said impishly.

"Oh, you'd like that. I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Sasuke said, smiling despite himself.

"I'm tired too. All that restraining today, it's tough work." I joked. I followed Sasuke under the sheets on the bed. Sleeping in the same sleeping bag was one thing but this... That was on a mission when it was really cold outside. Now we had chosen to sleep in the same bed. On top of that, Sasuke was wearing my underwear…and only that. I had shucked my pants and shirt so I was in a like fashion. If I wanted to, I could touch Sasuke's bare back. If I wanted to, I could press our bare bodies together. If I wanted to…

* * *

So there was no lemon…like I said would come later. Please, all you horny ppl, bear with me. I hope the KakaIru was good, because that's the kind of lemon I do.

Sasuke is still not sold on this whole friendship idea, let alone love. Naruto wants to be able to be in love, but he's finding it hard to ignore Sasuke's rebuffs. All in all, a long and filler chapter. I think it is important to create a history between the two so that you really feel something when they finally develop the relationship we all know is coming lol. I'm trying to differentiate this story from others in that fact. You always know that this is a NaruSasu, but it's how you get there that is important. I hope people don't hate me for taking it slow. Tell me if it really isn't working….cuz this _is_ my first story I've written since 3rd grade haha so I'm inexperienced.

Next update will be a double chapter if and only if I get 5 reviews ;D


	11. Memories and Comfort

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

_____Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

AN: Are you getting horny? Yes!? Well then you're out of luck! There is no lemon in this chapter either! Lol Sorry, but I'm feeling in a sappy mood. So I'm going to ooze sap into the story. Thanks much and enjoy.

*Oh, and NaruSasu does not suggest an uke/seme relationship. It might turn out that way, it might not. It might even be a NaruSasuNaru or whatever denotes both ways…

Chapter 11: Memories and Comfort

Naruto's breathing was slow now. Drool was threatening the pillow below the blond head. The pillow seemed not to take notice, reaching up into the face. He looked completely relaxed, Sasuke thought. Not a care in the world. It would be nice to be so happy all the time. If only it was easy to forget the terrible truth of this world.

He had been lucky that Naruto was dumb. Most people would have been startled at the friendliness Sasuke displayed that evening. No one had guessed that Sasuke's weakness was food. He made sure that everyone heard him when he chastised Naruto for focusing so much on food. In truth, Sasuke loved eating too and always felt a lot happier afterwards. Needless to say, he thought it was a stupid indulgence. But he did it anyway. After all, he was only a boy.

Looking down at the sleeping face of his friend, Sasuke sat perfectly still, regulating his own breathing. He wasn't tired anymore. The effects of the BBQ had worn off and he was starting to regret his rash decisions that night. He had agreed to go to dinner with Naruto. He had almost let Naruto kiss him again at the restaurant. He had agreed to follow Naruto to the bed that they both were to sleep on…together. He had revealed what few had ever seen: his body. But that was because of the food. He wasn't himself for all of that.

Naruto choked on his spit and went immediately back to spread eagle. He face was pointing towards the window and Sasuke. Such a bed hog, Sasuke thought with a receding doom and gloom look. He just sat there, thinking. He thought of their kiss, their "fight", and Naruto's offer of hospitality. He couldn't decide if he should play along or kill the boy below him. While he contemplated these things, a frown formed on the whiskered face. Sasuke watched as the frown began to curl into fear and despair. The bare chest was heaving now, breath billowing out of the gritted teeth.

Sasuke wondered what stupid nightmare Naruto was having. He didn't think Naruto was a coward, but he did think that the blond wasn't too bright either. Sasuke couldn't decide if he should wake up the frightened boy or just let it play out. He decided to wait to decide. Naruto's fit only grew to terror as the minutes past. His fists clenched the sheets into impossibly tight clumps. Sasuke decided to act.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, hoping to wake the boy. No reaction.

"Naruto. Dobe," Sasuke said a little louder. "You're just having a nightmare dobe."

"I know," Naruto responded in a light sort of way.

"So you're awake?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't convinced. Naruto just slightly lessened his grip on the sheets. Sasuke was silently glad that he was not lying where he was supposed to be. His face would probably look similar to the sheets by now.

"Naruto? It's not real. It's just a nightmare," Sasuke repeated. Naruto was really annoying sometimes, he thought.

He saw the now totally exposed chest and saw the moonlight glisten off the sweat. Naruto was really having a bad dream.

"Naruto. It's ok. Calm down," Sasuke said. He didn't like being ignored.

"Can you hear me Naruto? It's Sasuke. There's nothing wrong." Sasuke spoke a little louder than normal. Suddenly, Naruto stopped wrestling with the sheets and became still. His face was less tormented and slowly relaxed. To Sasuke's surprise, a smile replaced the frown. A smile that grew and grew until it was a big grin. Such a stupid grin, Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke…" repeated Naruto. Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. What was this, a soap opera?

"Naruto! Wake the fuck up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Whaaa!?" Naruto spluttered, scared into jumping off the bed. "Who the—"

"Naruto. You were having a dream. You were really loud and I'd appreciate it if you could shut up," Sasuke explained in that angry patience.

"Don't you know how to wake someone up without screaming in their ear, teme!? What the fuck is your problem? You could shake me gently or something. Wow…" Naruto tried to get his bearings and crawled back into bed. Sasuke had his arms crossed now. "And don't act like a child."

Sasuke immediately uncrossed his arms in indignation. Him a child! Hmph!

"Just go to sleep, dobe. And that was the last warning," Sasuke said slowly, partially in threat. Naruto was already asleep. A small chuckle left Sasuke's throat much to his surprise. It was sort of funny, he thought.

"Naruto," Sasuke tested. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes. Don't wake me up please, Sasuke." Naruto responded faintly into his pillow. In his haste, Naruto's hair now covered his eyes. Sasuke sat there for awhile, relaxing into thought. It was frustrating that Naruto's hair was in the way. What a messy look.

Sasuke didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. His hand was already setting the blond hair so it didn't cover Naruto's face. He only stopped his hand the moment it left the soft hair. His hand hovered over the still-sweaty face. The heat from the nightmare still emanated and Sasuke thought it was a nice warmth. He couldn't help but lay a hand on the forehead of the sleeping boy, cooling the hot forehead with his cold hand. He must still be in a good mood, Sasuke reflected.

He rested his hand there until Naruto's breathing slowed once again. He didn't remove it then either. He looked for awhile at the blond, thinking. He was starting to get tired now. He adjusted himself so that he was lying down again. His hand never left Naruto's face. He just looked into the closed eyes and let his hand fall, trailing down Naruto's cheek. He didn't know why he felt like doing this, but he kinda didn't care.

He was getting sleepy now and his eyes felt heavy. He didn't want to sleep yet. It was coming, he knew it. He let out a sigh and sunk into slumber. His hand dropped onto Naruto's chest.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I woke up to an unseasonably warm morning. I didn't like the sun being so freakin hot. I looked out the window and was surprised to find a sleeping Sasuke next to me. The sheets had invariably been pushed to the bottom of the bed so we were both sprawled out in our skivvies. I gazed at Sasuke's body. It was slender, but muscular too. I had seen it before, but not this close. I got closer to see what I might have missed before. I noticed a little spot on his side. I bent in even closer.

It was a little freckle. It was small but definitely there. I thought it was fitting to have the only blemish on his skin to be hidden. A blush rushed furiously to my face when I saw that the eyes were open. I rocketed back so fast that I was lying on my back, precariously leaning over the edge of the bed.

"I can see you," Sasuke said in his off-hand sort of way.

"Well duh!"

"All of you," Sasuke clarified. I realized that I was bent back on my knees and he would be able to see up my boxer legs. Reacting, I sprung up. For the second time, I overcompensated, straining my abs. I flopped right onto the smirking Uchiha. I laid there in a daze.

"As much as I enjoy this, Naruto, I think the neighbors might get the wrong impression." Sasuke said after several minutes. Our stomachs parted and I sat back up. The blush had only intensified when we touched like that.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was…" I meekly tried to explain. I didn't even know what I was doing, so how was I to tell him?

"It's ok. After all, I did save you from yourself last night," Sasuke obviously thought he was bringing up something even _more_ embarrassing, but failed. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"All you did last night, teme, is flash me. If you call that 'saving' then I wonder what you consider danger."

"You don't remember?" Sasuke looked amused.

"Obviously not," I retorted.

"Well, it's no big deal," he said in a way that made it clear that it _was_ a big deal. "You just cried out for me in your sleep. You were calling my name over and over and it woke me up. I tried to wake you so that you would shut up, but you just kept calling for me. I did the only thing I could: I kissed you," Sasuke ended.

"WHAT!? No way. You're totally lying, teme!" But I had to consider the possibility…

"No," Sasuke started ambiguously. "I had no choice or I would have been kept from sleeping. So I simply did what I had to. You're a better kisser when you're asleep, by the way."

"I don't believe you. Why would you lie about that? Maybe you wished you did. I think I would remember a kiss, Sasuke." I said.

"Did you not have a nightmare last night?" Sasuke challenged. I thought about it. I could only vaguely remember a giant black bird. It could have been a scary dream, I didn't know. I tried to see if any memory of waking up was there…but nothing was. I could just believe Sasuke, but I'm convinced that I would have woken up if he kissed me.

"I might have. It's hard to say. So it doesn't prove anything. I think you're just trying to mess with me," I defied.

"I am not trying to mess with you, Naruto. You had a nightmare and I helped you out of it." Sasuke said.

"Aha! So you simply helped me out of a nightmare. You probably punched me or something, knowing you."

"I did not," Sasuke responded.

"Wow…I'm done talking to someone who enjoys being vague and indirect. I don't believe you. It's simply not possible that I would sleep through a kiss, ok? Wanna shower first?" I asked.

"I shower at night. That's why my hair sticks up in the back, because of how I sleep." Sasuke explained.

"Whatever. I'll only be a minute." I eyed Sasuke. Should I leave him alone in my apartment? Why did he have to stay? What if I came out and he had left? I hope he stays to at least say goodbye, I thought.

"Hn."

I grabbed a towel and trekked on over to the bathroom. I dropped my boxers on the floor and turned on the water. I waited for it to warm up, checking myself out in the mirror as I waited. I poked at my stomach. It wasn't fat yet, I thought. To anyone else, they would have seen a strong body with defined muscles and tan skin; lean and well-built.

The water was pleasantly hot. I was going to make this quick. It was already noon. I didn't mean to sleep in so late. I had wasted enough time already. I quickly thought of that time when I tried to clean my ass. I spent a little time doing the same. I wasn't as thorough, but my entrance was clean. Now that I had noticed it, I couldn't let it be so dirty.

"Almost done?" Sasuke called from past the door. I started. I had half expected Sasuke to leave already. I found that a smile greeted this surprise.

"Yeah, just sec." I shouted back. I hurried a towel all over my body. I made sure that the towel was firmly around my waist before venturing out. The cool air of the room beyond struck me and to my chagrin, my nipples showed it. I blushed, but turned immediately towards my dresser so I could get into clothes as soon as possible. Things didn't usually turn out good when I was practically naked.

"Do I get a return favor?" Sasuke asked devilishly.

"I thought your 'favor' was a return for seeing me naked twice already!" I exclaimed.

"No use counting accidental stuff."

"Well you're out of luck. I am not going to _expose_ myself to you, teme."

"Too bad," Sasuke said.

"What the hell, Sasuke? Why are you all friendly and frankly…sexual?" I half stammered.

"Am I?" Sasuke responded with that infamous smirk that showed me that he really was enjoying this.

"You know, that whole nightmare story that you made up… It doesn't add up. Why didn't you just fuck me right there? I'm sure that'd keep me quiet." I posited. This seemed to take Sasuke off guard. I usually didn't get very many good comebacks, and this might be one of the few.

"Who says I didn't?" Sasuke finally said.

"Ohhh really? Then you wouldn't mind doing me again? You've already done it once, why not again? I'm ready when you are," sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Is that a request?" Sasuke asked. He sounded as if he was serious.

"I don't get you, teme. You joke now more than ever and yet when I do, you think I'm being serious. I'm worried about you, Sasuke," I said, hoping to sound as parental as possible. The effect was obvious.

"I told you that it's not your job to worry about me. I'm simply asking whether you were being serious or not. I am not joking now more than usual anyway," Sasuke said slowly, as if picking his words from the defensive tree.

"Whatever. Just be straight with me if you're actually asking me to do…something." I didn't like how that sounded, but I couldn't reel those words back in now.

"Fine with me," Sasuke said. Despite this little tension, I didn't feel any ill will towards Sasuke. It was a miracle that he even stayed when he could have left. It's even more incredible that he's making 'jokes' about sex.

"Did you want…I guess it's lunch?" I asked in a friendly way.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke stated. I had started getting used to the stupid way in which he answers questions. I took this to mean yes. I was hungry too.

"We could go out or I could make something," I said.

"You can cook?" Sasuke eyed me cautiously.

"Sure. I mean…it's a limited menu, but I'm not terrible," I said, feeling self-conscious.

"Let's eat out," Sasuke decided. I'm glad that it was really a yes and that he noticed that I was nervous about cooking. Well he might have just been afraid to eat my food, but I was fine with that. I enjoyed the little victories. I was going on another date with Sasuke. Wait…no. It was just lunch. I get stupid without food.

We headed to Ichiraku Ramen for some classic breakfast. I suggested Ichiraku to Sasuke and he simply nodded. I secretly hoped that he would treat again. The thought made me feel like I was being taken out on a date. In fact, Sasuke and I seemed to be a couple more and more. I did not like this revelation. I didn't even know if I liked him like _that_ and he certainly didn't like me like _that_…

"Oi, dobe. You passed it. Never thought I'd see you thinking like that," Sasuke said.

"Hn," I grunted, taking a page from Sasuke's book.

"Two ramens please" Sasuke ordered. When we got out ramen, I immediately started scarfing down all the food that I could. I had to do something to distract myself from the growing impression that Sasuke and I were beginning to be more than friends.

"What were you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, waiting for a short pause between my slurps.

"Nothing," I said evasively.

"Nothing is nothing if it makes you miss ramen," Sasuke pointed out. "What's up?"

"Like you care," I said a little maliciously. I didn't feel like confronting Sasuke on something that I had not come to articulate yet.

"Just tell me and skip the drama," Sasuke said, growing impatient. Why did he care so much? This only made things worse. Couples showed concern like this.

"I can only guess what your problem is, dobe. If you don't tell me then I guess I'll have to assume it's because you think we're going out or something stupid like that." Sasuke said casually.

"It's not stupid! Look at us! We're going to meals together, sleeping in the same bed, and you're showing concern for something that's bothering me! AND! On top of that we've seen each other naked." I added that last part very quietly for fear of being overheard. Now I was sensitive to how many people could hear and misinterpret what I said.

Any surprise Sasuke had at being right on the money was masked by his steely determination to quash this notion.

"We are not a couple. You know that I don't like you that way, Naruto. I'm sorry if you want that, but it's not going to happen. I didn't even think you were very serious about your feelings. If it'll help we don't have to hang out anymore." Sasuke said with painful seriousness.

"I don't know what my feelings are." I said quietly.

"I can't deal with them until you have. I thought that we'd become friends. I like having a friend, but I see that it cannot be. I was actually beginning to like you and I guess now we have to stop. I'm sorry." And with that, Sasuke left; leaving me stunned. He thought that we were friends? I thought he was simply tolerating me. I can't believe I blew it! If only he had told me that he liked me. Fuck…

"That'll be $12.60." This is a great day, I thought bitterly.

I saw Sasuke on missions and sometimes walking the streets, but we never said anything to each other. I felt so guilty that I had ruined something that I missed so much. I had never had a friend like Sasuke. And to think, he liked me too. Those kisses were silly and immature. Now I saw that I really just wanted to be with Sasuke. I didn't need love or touch; I just needed a friend. I needed Sasuke.

My feelings became clear to me in the interim of our relationship. I truly cared for Sasuke. It wasn't what I'd call a normal friendship, but I didn't care what was normal or not. I knew that Sasuke was capable of friendship and I was determined to get it back. Every time I caught his eye, he'd turn away instantly, leaving me feeling alone. Kiba noticed that I was a little down and treated me to some ramen, but even he started to stop trying to bring me out of my funk. I didn't want to be so resistant to his help, but I couldn't help it.

Even Sakura noticed the rift between Sasuke and me. She asked why we weren't fighting anymore, worried that we had become friends or even worse! I told her that we hated each other so much that we didn't even need to talk to each other. She seemed pleased with this and promptly went over to Sasuke to probably try to get into his pants. I bet she hadn't even seen in his pants, I thought sourly. I tried not to think of Sasuke's body, but it was hard…or more like I was hard.

It was a mission to stop a group of thieves from terrorizing a band of royalty. I was hoping for a fight because I had been building up some pressure for some time. It would be nice to fight some stupid bandits. They were easy and always helped relieve some stress. On the way to the meeting point with the royals, we remained silent, but Kakashi kept motioning for us to move around. I didn't get why he always played games with us.

We finally got to the meeting place. The group of dignitaries and ambassadors were impressively dressed. Not helpful if you're trying to remain inconspicuous, I thought. I guess they had us to protect them so they didn't feel like hiding. These missions can be surprising sometimes, but I didn't feel like this one was going to be anything special.

"Hey, blond boy, help us move these boxes," commanded a tall man in crimson. I complied unwillingly. We were not here to move boxes for you, sir. The box was surprisingly heavy and it took a few heaves to get it into my arms standing up. It was at least half my weight and started tipping me forward.

"Watch it, boy!" warned the same man. Suddenly a warm hand rested on mine. Sasuke took the weight that I could not. Our hands were matched and I simply stared at Sasuke. He didn't seem to notice that we were touching. I started blushing when he looked at me. I realized that we were supposed to move the boxes and I was rooted to my spot.

"Let's go," Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke…" I said in unsatisfying way.

"Let's just get this done," Sasuke said. It had been 3 months since we had talked directly and just as long since we had touched. It had felt like 3 years or even a lifetime. I could not have guessed that I had wanted to touch him so much. This simple utilitarian touching meant more to me than any mission. The touch filled my senses with the memory of Sasuke. Suddenly, a particular memory popped into my head.

I was in the middle of an infinite grass prairie. The green was overwhelming. A black bird about the size of a man came barreling down towards me. I didn't wait to see if it was friendly. I started running. It seemed futile since there was nowhere to go but I kept running. I couldn't wait to see what the bird wanted. I had the feeling that the bird did want something.

Getting tired, I slowed down. The bird surely could fly faster than I could run, so I stopped, catching my breath. My chest heaved in an effort to reclaim calm. The bird was right behind me, simply standing there. It was as if I have not really run at all, but it was hard to tell in an endless sea of grass. I faced the bird, hoping to conjure up some courage to face the enemy.

The bird's beak opened and only a whisper came out. It was too quiet to hear over my pounding heart. Did it say my name? It ruffled its feathers and I took a step back. "You're just having a nightmare, dobe" it said in a voice that sounded familiar but underwater. It was either a trick or I really was in a dream. I couldn't trust that it wasn't some Genjutsu. "Naruto" was all I heard screamed from the bird's mouth before I bolted upright in my bed.

Sasuke was sitting there next to me and looked either concerned or frustrated. I had flung myself over the bed and was trying to scramble up. It was all a confusing mess but I finally got back in bed and sunk into it. Sasuke said something but I don't remember what it was. Then a cool hand pressed against my forehead. It was so gentle and so nice that I pressed into it. It was the harbinger of sleep, so comforting a touch.

As memories often do, this only took several seconds to recollect. I was still staring at Sasuke and he was staring back. We had miraculously finished all the boxes and I didn't know how. Had I helped?

Sasuke turned to return to his spot on the flank. I followed suit, filing in behind Sakura. The rest of the mission went according to plan. The robbers came like they always do. There was one ninja among them and of course turned out to be much tougher than we had previously thought. I came through in the end, in a surprising way. Kakashi simply said, "The number one ninja in surprises".

Back home, I recounted the memory. I was sure that it had been Sasuke who touched my forehead. Who else could it be? It was nice of him to do that… I think we've been apart for long enough. I had to go tell him. I walked with an air of determination towards Sasuke's house. I knew exactly what I was going to say and what to expect from him. He would become my friend whether he liked it or not.

* * *

I can't help but make some small interpretations for you lol. At the beginning, Sasuke rationalizes his friendliness to Naruto by blaming the food. But he agreed to go eat with him before they ate, obviously. I thought that I should point that out so you can get a feel for Sasuke's inner war.

I'd also like to confess that I, too, have put parts of myself in both of the main characters. The sleeping events are allegories to my own life so I guess I'm just like every other author haha


	12. Peaches and Herb

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

______Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

AN: Longgg time no write, right? Right. I'm sorry. I really wanted to write and I had some good ideas, but I was moving between school and home and some more personal issues. Unrequited love only makes good stories for those not involved. Anyway, here's a double update. Enjoy and thanks so much for reading. Lemon time? I think you deserve it. ;)

Chapter 12: Peaches and Herb

A full month had gone and it seemed like nothing happened. If pressed, I could probably say something that happened, but nothing life changing. I pretty much just waited around for my life to start working. Sasuke was true to his word: he had stopped being my friend. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want to come off really forward because I didn't think that he would like that. I also thought that he wouldn't like if I was sneaky about the whole thing, setting up a "chance" meeting or something.

I had not made any attempts in the month since I set out to make him my friend again. I felt unproductive, sure, but I also felt careful. Sasuke was more sensitive than I thought, so I knew that I might overstep. I would rather get this right in the end than to just get it wrong now. I usually don't employ such care in my missions. Some people would even call me hasty or rash, but that is only confidence. I don't feel confident with Sasuke. I feel like he's out of my realm.

How to get a cold heart to melt? How to get him to like me? When to try?. Questions kept circling my head and I didn't know if I would ever gather the courage to act on my answers to them. I knew that I had to confront him and show him that I am not afraid of a friendship. But I have to make sure not to come off too loving. I don't want him to be worried that I might kiss him again. I know that he wants to be my friend, but he doesn't want me to freak out. Simple enough. Let's make it tomorrow then.

It wasn't a particularly nice day, but it was fine enough for what I needed. After all, weather didn't matter to a ninja. I walked over to Sasuke's house to start the hopefully short process of patching things up. Needless to say, Sasuke slept in his house after he decided that I was not fit to be his friend. Sometimes I felt like I was going after a prize on a game show that I had to answer the questions just right or I wouldn't get Sasuke. I guess "get" isn't exactly the right word.

I walked right up to his door, feigning confidence. I knew that if I pretended that all was normal, it would likely work to make him feel comfortable. Look at me, all worried about Sasuke. I stood at his door and hesitated for only a second before I knocked on the door. Sasuke came quickly. He didn't look surprised to see me and you would've thought he was expecting me.

"Hi," I said firmly.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's not why I came here, obviously."

"Let's go eat. You can tell me whatever you prepared there."

"Ok, fine," I said not wanting to ruin our moods by declining him. It bugged me a little that I had been building up to this moment and he was stealing it. I mean, did he not miss me that much? Is this a one-sided relationship? I feel like I'm working so hard to get him when he just doesn't care all the much.

"You know, I feel bad for being so stupid. I kinda screwed things up," I said as we walked.

"Don't feel bad for being stupid, you might never stop being so depressed," Sasuke said.

"You know, I'm not as stupid as you think I am," I protested.

"You don't know what I think about you, so you might just be as stupid as I think you are."

"Well that just makes it sound like you think I'm _really_ stupid," I said in a sort of mock offended tone.

"Yes it does," agreed Sasuke. Why did he always have to be so vague?

"I vote ramen, where do you wanna eat?"

"Ramen." So we walked the short distance left to Ichiraku. I realized that we had been heading straight for it the entire time. I sat down at the end stool and Sasuke sat right next to me. For some reason, I half expected him to sit with a place between us. He didn't seem nearly as stressed about this whole situation as I was.

"Aren't you going to order?" Mr. Relaxed asked. I stared at him for a little. I ordered once I realized what he had said.

"So, it's been awhile, huh?" I casually asked.

"Too long, if you ask me," Sasuke said with the slightest smile. I felt immediately relieved. "I haven't had this ramen in forever!" he finished. As if he had taken a giant sword to my little balloon of hope, I felt immediately crushed. He hadn't been talking about us…

"I was talking about being together, but yeah, you don't usually come here. I would know," I said trying to play the confusion down.

"I know you were talking about us. To be honest, I hoped you would have come knocking earlier. I missed having a friend to make fun of." Sasuke never even raised his eyes to look at me. All the things that I had intended to say seemed like they were worthless now. This was not the time for a speech; this was the time for a conversation.

"Sasuke. I would have come sooner, but I didn't want to mess it up anymore than I already had. I really felt like a lot was riding on this first thing."

"It wasn't really you who messed it up. I think I was looking for a reason to get away from you. I never really had a friend like that…like you. I think I just got scared."

"Putting aside the fact that you're lying about being scared, I understand," I said, keeping a light mood.

"I was. But I've realized that I missed you more than I ever thought possible. I was so close to coming to you so many times. I was just worried that you would see it as a 'couple' thing again. I didn't want to scare you off." Sasuke said, staring fixedly at his untouched ramen.

"I didn't know. I thought you were only a little invested in this friendship. I thought it was mostly me who wanted to be friends and you were just nice enough to let me."

"Well, that's untrue. And, I think you were right. We were getting to be really close friends and it might have seemed like something more, but it wasn't. I mean, sure, you kissed me plenty of times—"

"Only like three times!" I interrupted.

"What I mean is that although it wasn't anything…more," he continued, "I don't think it would be really bad if it was."

"Do you mean you _want_ to be—uhh—more than friends?" I asked, disbelieving.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing, I guess."

"What is more that friends?" I clarified.

"You know…" Sasuke seemed to be uncomfortable with this whole thing, but then again, so was I.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked after a little hesitation. Sasuke's eyes immediately shot towards me as if I had offended him.

"Only if you're the girl," he said, eyes softening. I actually laughed. He started smiling too.

"How 'bout we're both guys?" I offered.

"That seems better anyway." So what were we? Boyfriend and boyfriend?

"Yeah…" I said thoughtfully.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Sasuke asked, staring at his ramen again.

"I don't remember saying you couldn't."

"I don't remember you saying I could."

"I didn't need permission, did I?" I said, getting more and more excited.

"No, I guess not," he said. I felt like we were about to kiss, but Sasuke hadn't moved at all.

"Well, are you gonna do it?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, looking up.

"I thought you were going to kiss me, teme."

"You thought wrong, dobe." I felt a little crestfallen, but only a little. Sasuke and I were together now. I didn't know what that really meant yet, but I was willing to find out.

* * *

Short-ass chapter, but filled with a large plot point. Guess what? Next chapter has dirty, boy-on-boy action! Lol The title is Peaches and Herb because that's the band that played the song "Reunited". The song that has the famous line "Reunited and it feels so good!" which was the original title but I decided to keep it in the pattern of "Something and Another". Hope you like it. It's been awhile since I wrote the last one, so there might be some disconnect. Sorry if that is the case.


	13. Fire and Water

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

______Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

AN: Part 2 of the Double Update. Here is some smut but it's not going to be all the way… Who goes to anal on their first time? Jeez pervs ;) Oh yeah. I feel weird saying this, but if you don't like the way it happens, give me tips. I haven't done any of the later mentioned acts.

Chapter 13: Fire and Water

It wasn't until our soup got cold that we realized that we hadn't even eaten any. I ate it anyway but Sasuke just put it back on the counter. He didn't look all too happy and I thought that maybe he had wanted me to kiss him. It was so hard reading him. Did he want me…that way? Or was he just bummed that I wanted him that way? It had been hard enough to decipher my own feelings about him. I had come up with answers, but I wanted to let Sasuke know in a way that I didn't make it uncomfortable. Then again, I thought, why am I tiptoeing around his feelings? He isn't sparing mine!

"Sasuke, wanna head over to baths? I'm cold and dirty."

"Yeah, sure."

It wasn't anything more than small talk as we walked. He told me that he had been training and that was about it. We didn't talk about the long time when we didn't even see each other. I guess that's just guys. We like to ignore stuff even when it would just be healthier to talk about it. I felt like it didn't matter what happened in that break. We were friends again, and maybe I could convince him to love me too. I hadn't said the "L" word, even to myself yet. I knew that I loved him though. It was weird loving a guy. But it wasn't up for debate; I loved Sasuke.

When I first came to that conclusion, I wasn't only scared, I was angry. How would my whole life turn out if I couldn't stop going after guys? What kind of wedding would it be? How could I have children and grandchildren? This isn't how it's supposed to work…

"No funny business ok?" Sasuke said. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but it didn't matter.

"I'll keep my hands to myself if you can," I retorted. I decided that joking would help us forget the weighty issues we had.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked while shucking his shirt. So much for forgetting! I simply laughed it away.

"I can't wait to get into the water. I haven't come here for a long time." I said anxiously. Just because he was so blunt about everything didn't mean I had to be. I couldn't tell him like that, could I?

"The last time I was here, we were watched Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei having sex," Sasuke pointed out.

"Good thing there's no sperm in this pool or you'd get pregnant, teme," I teased.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, again," Sasuke said through a smile so unmistakable that it was contagious.

"Again? Wow you kept your figure pretty well, Sasuke!"

"Thanks. I got fat during the pregnancy, but I just worked out until all the fat went away. Of course, there's still one part of me that's fat as ever," Sasuke said.

"Lemme guess. Your fat cock. You know, for being such a serious guy, you really have a lewd sense of humor."

"I was going to say my breasts, but I guess yours is more accurate," he said with such a playful tone that I felt like tackling him. The water would have slowed me down, but I would have prevailed.

"You ever wonder why no one is ever in these springs except us?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's because it's men only and it's late," he answered.

"I guess, but I'm starting to think it's like some gay thing or something. I mean it's only me, you, Kakashi, and Iruka," I laughed. Immediately after the words left my mouth, I regretted being so careless. I was just used to making jokes like that. I didn't even think of myself as gay; let alone Sasuke.

"Maybe," he said, surprising me, "But it might just be for very attractive guys instead. Which reminds me, why are you here?"

"Very funny. So you're saying Kakashi and Iruka are attractive, teme?" I said proudly. I doubt he thought of that.

"Yes I am. At least compared to you."

"Hmph. But I wonder why you think you're attractive. It seems a little weird to call yourself attractive, don't you think?"

"Are you saying I'm not?" Sasuke challenged.

"I'm just saying your ego is a little too big for my comfort."

"So you think I am." It wasn't a question.

"I think you are what, teme? Full of it? Why yes I do!" I was trying to stall because I couldn't decide if I should tell the truth or if that would just make his self-esteem reach new heights.

"Do you think I'm attractive, dobe?" he interrogated.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question, Naruto." It was almost like it mattered.

"Yes. Ok? I think you're attractive. It's no secret that everyone thinks you're hot, Sasuke." Why was it so hard to say that?

"I think you are too," Sasuke said boldly.

"Ha…Ha. I can't breathe. That was just so funny. I think I need to lie down because I'm laughing so hard," I said, nervously sarcastic.

"I really do, Naruto. I always have, on some level, thought that you looked good. It's only been recently that I find you personally attractive. I actually had to build up the confidence to tell you, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't get all sarcastic on me," Sasuke said. I didn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry," I said stupidly.

"Thanks. I guess I should say that this last month without you has been unpleasant," he said.

"I missed you too. But we already knew that, didn't we?" I felt oddly relaxed now. I didn't know I was holding tension even in the hot water, but I felt much better now. It wasn't so one-sided after all. If he only wanted to be friends, I would still like that even if he didn't want to kiss as much as I did. Or at all, I though dismally.

But friends don't usually say that I'm attractive. I really hope he'll let me kiss him again. I just want to touch him again…

"Why are you always over there, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Over where? We always sit in these spots," I pointed out.

"I know, but I don't know why. There's plenty of room over here."

"If I didn't know any better, Sasuke, you were hitting on me," I said, trying to maintain composure.

"Well, dobe, it's pretty obvious that you're not the only one with feelings."

"I think mine are a bit stronger than yours, Sasuke. I don't want to take advantage or anything," I said, suddenly serious. Was he suggesting what I thought he was suggesting?

"I wouldn't count on that. But if that's true, you can't take advantage of me anyway. If anything, I'm taking advantage of you."

"Uhhh, no, Sasuke. I love you, and you only might like me. That, to me, is a big difference."

"You love me?" Sasuke said, eyeing me.

"Yeah."

Before I knew it, I had travelled all the way over to Sasuke's side of the pool.

"Why did you come over here, Naruto? I thought you liked it over there," he said quieter now that were closer.

"Can you blame me for want to be closer to you?"

"No I can't. Is it ok if I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask, dobe," I said. I smiled.

"But I don't really know how," Sasuke said so quietly that it might have been to himself.

"It's not that hard," I reassured. I couldn't get my grin down at all. I was smiling ear to ear and I might have even made a sound that might have sounded like a giggle, but certainly wasn't.

"I like you, dobe," Sasuke said calmly.

"I know. Can we just get to the kissing already? I can't wait much longer, ya know."

"Here."

Sasuke slid over to me and was facing me, very closely. I felt his hand reach onto my shoulder. I shuddered at the wonderful touch and he pulled away. I didn't expect him to be so delicate.

"It's fine. I liked it." I said in something a little louder than a whisper.

He replaced the hand and the other one he placed firmly on my chest. I felt a tingle go down my spine. Our nakedness suddenly felt so conspicuous. His hair was damp and was wilting. He looked nowhere but my eyes. I felt so close to Sasuke that I almost kissed him. But this was his turn.

"Ready?" he asked ridiculously.

"Yes," I said as calmly as I could. Slowly, he moved even closer. Despite the warm water, I could feel the warmth coming from him and it made me blush. I just wanted to be with him. His lips met mine and immediately I pressed into him. I made an effort to stay conscious and finally the vertigo left me. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he met it with his own. It felt wonderfully smooth. We wrestled and I trailed the roof of his mouth with my tongue and he sighed into my mouth.

I felt his lips start to pull my tongue and I could tell that he was leading me. The hand on my chest moved on to my back and his arms wrapped themselves around me. I felt our bodies touch at every point and I couldn't help get a little excited. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down. We couldn't see in the water very well so he stood up, taking me with him. It was quite obvious what was on both of our minds. My erection pressed against his stomach as we kissed again. His was flat against my stomach now too. This time, Sasuke was fiercer with his tongue and dominated the kiss. I was fine with that.

Sasuke tasted nice and it was such a unique taste that I felt compelled to get as much as I could. I stuck my tongue in as far as I could, just to see. Sasuke let out a stifled sigh. I opened my eyes to see his face. His brow was lifted and he was looking happy. Right as I was closing my eyes again to focus on kissing Sasuke, I saw one of his eyes open just a bit. I reopened mine and he shut his quickly. I broke our mouths apart and we both started laughing because we were out of breath. Our erections were now solidly pushing between us. I backed up and looked down. My hands fell to Sasuke's hips and I stared at it for awhile.

Sasuke was cut like me but he was bigger than I was. I had already guessed this from the brief glances I got earlier.

"Is it up to expectations?"

I jarred and looked up. "uhh, yeah. I was just looking," I laughed, putting one hand behind my head in a sort of subconscious embarrassed gesture. Sasuke pulled me towards him and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I didn't know I would like this….this much," Sasuke said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. I kissed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Are we just going to kiss?"

"What do you mean?" he asked into my neck.

"We're kinda naked. Can I do something?" I asked, not taking this lightly. I was so nervous that I was nervous for being nervous. I didn't want to freeze up. Not now.

"Something?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, we saw Kakashi and Iruka…" I tried to say.

"All of that?" Sasuke looked worried.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think I really know how."

"Me neither."

"Can I try?" I ventured.

"Be careful," he said, still looking a little concerned.

I lowered myself slowly, telling myself that I was brave enough to do this. It was worth it, I said. It was what I wanted. On the way down, I kissed Sasuke's nipple. His skin was soft and wet. I smiled and kissed the other one. Just touching Sasuke made things easier. Sasuke kept his hands on my shoulders as I drew level with his erection. I didn't know how I should start. It looked daunting, standing out at nine inches. I didn't think I could fit it in my mouth, at least not all of it like Kakashi did.

I licked the tip and it twitched. I looked up and Sasuke was staring into my eyes. It looked like he was a little uncomfortable but not enough to stop me. The hands on my shoulders tightened and one moved to my neck and then into my head. I took the hint and swallowed Sasuke's cock as far as I could. I knew that obviously, teeth needn't be in the equation, so I was careful. I licked the underside of his member and Sasuke made a noise that I had not heard from him in all the time that I had known him.

"Wow," Sasuke half moaned and half whispered.

I took it in my mouth again, gathering spit on it, making it slick. It was bigger in my mouth than I had thought it would be. After all, people said I had a big mouth. I tightened my lips around the head of his dick and sucked firmly. It twitched in my grip and I started picking up the pace, getting comfortable with the feel. I sucked while going down and used my tongue on the way up. It tasted different than kissing Sasuke, but it wasn't bad at all. It was sexual. That is the only way to describe the taste.

My jaw started aching and I stopped for a little, using my hand instead. Sasuke involuntarily thrust into my hand and I took the whole length in my mouth again, eager to give him as much as I could. I looked up at Sasuke while I was tonguing the tip, paying extra attention to the sensitive underside. He had his eyes half closed and he was staring off into space. I thought that I must be doing a good job.

I kept bobbing up and down Sasuke's cock until I was making sucking sounds and slurps that embarrassed me a little. I tried to incorporate my hand to tend to the parts my mouth couldn't reach. I grabbed his balls and played with them as I went to town on the thick rod. I thought Sasuke must be close by now and no sooner had I thought that then Sasuke gripped my hair hard and I looked up in shock. He was staring down at me again and he said the words that gave my own cock a twitch.

"I want you to swallow it," Sasuke said breathlessly. I half nodded with his cock in my mouth. I gripped the base of it and shoved my mouth down as far as I could go. My tongue played all over the throbbing dick between my lips. Sasuke forced my head to stay low on his cock. Without warning, a jet of hot semen hit the back of my throat. It was odd tasting and it took some time before it stopped. Sasuke let out a big breath as I took his dick out of my mouth when suddenly a big burst of cum surprised me and splattered on my lips. I started to bend to wash it off in the water, but Sasuke stopped me. He brought me up into another kiss. It was such a delicate kiss. He just placed his lips on mine and gently used his tongue to pet mine. He seemed a little tired and made tiny sounds under his breath. I was a little surprised to have him lick the cum off of my lip.

"That's gross," I said almost inaudibly. I smiled. It was nice to know Sasuke liked it so much. It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. He smiled at me lazily. I started to feel tired too. It was more work than I had imagined. I'm just happy that we might get to be together now. I'm still not sure we're going to call it being boyfriends, but maybe later we will. I hugged Sasuke around the neck. He rested his lips on my neck and I could feel him getting his breath back. We sat back down and enjoyed the warmth of the water. Sasuke pushed behind me so he was sitting with a leg on either side of me.

He pulled me back so that my back was against his chest. I felt extraordinarily comfortable. I wasn't even embarrassed that I could feel his dick. I just felt him breath while we sat there in silence. That is, until Sasuke broke it.

"That was different," he said calmly.

"Is that it?"

"That's what I was thinking," Sasuke said in his usual way.

"You want more? Too bad. It's gonna cost you next time, teme," I said slyly. Oddly enough, I wasn't turned on that much anymore. I just like being here, now. I just wanted to spend time with Sasuke. It was just the fact that I was near him that mattered. _What_ we did was simply changing the degree of awesomeness of the situation. We sat in silence again, accompanied by the infrequent sloshing of the water.

"Do you love me?" he asked downward to my collarbone, not bothering to move his head off my shoulder.

"I already told you." I said.

"Say it," he asked.

"I love you Sasuke," I said, blushing in the process. It was easier to agree than to really say it. He gripped my waist and held me close. We stayed in until we were wrinkly. When we did get out, I almost felt instantly alone without Sasuke touching me. It was weird how fast I missed him even though he was right next to me.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Sasuke asked without pretense.

"Of course, Sasuke," I said happily.

* * *

Yes, smut. Enjoy it. Again, any comments about technique of the smut is appreciated. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. You'll be happy to know that I fixed an embarrassing error. I put in my best friend's name instead of Sasuke's at one point… that would have been awkward. Resuming normal schedule.


	14. Nuts and Bananas

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

______Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

Chapter 14: Nuts and Bananas

It still hadn't hit me. Sasuke and I were together. It had only been a year or so since I first started to feel something different at all and I had already kissed him, sucked him, and now I love him. I always thought I would eventually get Sakura. I never thought of any guy as a potential… Even Hinata was a more likely candidate than Sasuke, I thought. I just couldn't believe the change that happened in a year's time.

Then it came to my attention that this might not be seen as the coolest thing ever with my friends. Sakura wouldn't be happy at all. Hinata wouldn't be anything but inconsolable. Kakashi and Iruka would be ok with it, I think. After all, they were together in some sense at least. Kiba probably wouldn't be too happy. I couldn't tell what Lee would do…he did have that kind of obsession with Guy-sensei. All their opinions suddenly felt extremely heavy. I would like to imagine that I didn't care what they thought, but I really did care. They were all I had, and I just couldn't handle it if they didn't like me. I had to find a way to keep Sasuke and my friends with me.

I decided to consult the safest bet: Kakashi-sensei. I thought Iruka at first, but realized that he didn't know Sasuke enough to give me honest feedback. He would probably just tell me that I can do whatever I want. He's nice, but Kakashi is more realistic. I got out of bed, taking care not to wake Sasuke. I got dressed lightly and walked over to Kakashi's. I hope he's not asleep, I thought to myself.

"Naruto," he said at his door. I noticed that he had no shirt on but he still had his mask. I gave a little confused look.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked rather meekly.

"Come in. What is it?" he asked rather businesslike.

"Well, I have two things to talk about. One is that Sasuke and I saw you and Iruka…in the baths."

"Oh. And?" he looked only a little surprised.

"Well, we watched the whole thing. I was wondering what you were guys were doing," I said.

"Having sex," he responded.

"Well I knew that. I meant, are you guys like, together?"

"Yes. We have been lovers for several years."

"Oh. Then the next question kind of pertains to that kind of thing." I didn't feel comfortable talking about him and Iruka. How was I going to talk about Sasuke and me?

"You and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, stunned.

"It's obvious. In all the missions, you two have been at each other's throats and sometimes it gets a little ridiculous. I've thought to separate you two a couple of times, now."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Your hatred for each other is painfully obvious, Naruto. You should know that. But just because you guys hate each other doesn't mean that it should affect your performance. For the most part, you guys handle it ok."

"Uhh, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Things have changed. Sasuke and I did some of the things you did with Iruka-sensei," I said.

"Oh really?" he looked genuinely startled.

"Yeah. I think we're lovers now…in a way."

"And you came here because you didn't know what to do?" he inquired.

"Yeah. But you're ok just accepting that Sasuke and I are together?" I asked.

"Well, I can't really judge. I didn't think I would fall for a guy, but here I am. What did you two do?" He asked the one question that I didn't want to answer.

"Not very much. For some reason, I kind of liked him when we were doing that Kuku berry stuff," I tried to change the subject off sex. "We shared a sleeping bag and I liked that. I hated him and liked him at the same time. Then like a little later, I kissed him when I tackled him. It was really out of nowhere, but I really liked it. I stole a couple more kisses and stuff. He kissed me once on the cheek and I knew then that I really liked him. When we watched…you guys, we both thought it was kind of nice. He shared my bed once and some other things happened. Then we're together now." I rambled.

"I see. How far did you go with sex?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you always obsessed with sex, pervert?"

"Mostly, but I am just curious how serious this is," he said.

"I sucked him off and we made out. Ok?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you; I was simply trying to get the whole picture." I thought that he was just making up excuses. I noticed that he was giving me his whole attention though, not breaking eye contact.

"What are your feelings for him right now?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I love him. But I've never been in love before so I don't know for sure," I said honestly.

"It's hard to pin love down, yes. But do you want to be with him all the time, regardless of what you're doing?"

"Yes. I just want to be by him, holding hands or something," I said.

"Do you feel like he's the one person you can trust?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered after some thought. I would like to trust Sasuke, but it was a little hard, considering that he was a bit volatile.

"You should figure it out. If you can't trust him, then how are you supposed to trust him with your feelings? He might leave you and break your heart."

"I know. But what am I supposed to do? I can't just unlove him. He's the person that I already miss. I just left him a couple minutes ago and I already want to be back with him, to be near him…" I trailed off. I felt helplessly attached to Sasuke. Kakashi looked at me with something like pity.

"Sasuke is a dangerous guy. He's not mean intentionally but he does not love, by all evidence. I think it's going to be up to you to decide what to do. I don't think he would make the best boyfriend, especially for someone as kind hearted as you are. I won't say that you shouldn't, only that you should be careful. Sasuke is after one thing: Itachi. You might not come first, Naruto."

"I know all that. I just can't help but want him…in every way," I said resigning.

"That's sweet," said Kakashi sympathetically. I looked up from my hands that I've been staring at and saw that Kakashi was really trying to help. I sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Thanks, but how can I get Sasuke to give Itachi up? I want him to be with me too. I don't want this to get out of hand and I think he's a bit attached to his brother."

"Maybe let him get rid of Itachi or help him? I know it's dangerous and Hokage-sama wouldn't like me suggesting it. I think that Sasuke will always want to kill Itachi and won't be happy until he has. I don't even know what he would do if someone else killed him…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Hmm. I don't know either. Do you think I should talk to him about it? I mean, if I can convince him to give up on Itachi, do you he think he'll love me?" I implored.

"Love? It's hard to say if he's even capable," he said.

"What?! Sasuke's just human like us. He only hides his feelings, but he still has them," I protested.

"Regardless. He's gonna be a tough nut to crack," Kakashi said. A small smile flickered across his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, hoping for a bit of inspiration.

"Nut… nuts…" he said to himself.

"Are you kidding me? You laugh at 'nut'?" I was quite indignant.

"Well you don't understand. Nut reminds me of testicles."

"Yeah, I got it. It makes it worse when you have to explain it. It's just sad that you laugh at nut," I said, feeling mature.

"So if I said 'eat that banana, Naruto!' you wouldn't think of something dirty?" he challenged. I imagined myself eating a banana and I was amused that I was just deep throating it and not really eating it. I smiled.

"See?" He sounded satisfied.

"That's different! Eating a banana is a lot more suggestive than cracking a nut! That's just plain painful," I felt a bit less somber now that we were joking, but I still needed to get back to Sasuke.

"So it wouldn't be painful for me to eat your banana?" Kakashi had an evil look about him. I couldn't see his mouth really, but I guessed it had a wicked grin.

"Ok, back off buddy. First off, sticking a banana in your mouth is more sexual than shattering a nut. I thought you were more mature. Second, are you hitting on me?" I playfully asked.

"I have never been mature about these things. I don't like being mature…and I think nut is funny regardless of the context. Instead of cracking, should I have said that Sasuke is a hard nut to bust? Because then you gotta admit it's funny. And no I wasn't hitting on you. I was simply testing the sexual waters here," said Kakashi as if it were a passing thought, nothing serious.

"I don't think anything should happen here between us. I'm with Sasuke and I think you should respect that. Plus, you're like old and I'm not sure I'm that perverted."

"An open invitation then. I just don't want you embarrassing yourself with Sasuke. If you need any—instruction, you'll know where to find me." I laughed a hollow laugh and got up.

"Yeah sure. I'm going to go back because you've obviously given me all the advice you can, perv."

"Ok. Good night," he said with a broad grin. Such a kid. I don't know why, but I felt like _someone_ had to be the adult there. I never imagined I would ever fill that role. I felt like going to tell Sasuke everything right now. I didn't feel like facing him after waking him in the middle of the night.

I stood at the foot of my bed and stared at Sasuke's sleeping body. I felt torn between affection and fear. I really liked Sasuke, but liking him might lead to some painful decisions. Liking someone that was condescending, volatile, and dangerous might in itself be dangerous. How was I supposed to choose though? I just liked him and I don't think any rationale will get me to separate from him.

"Take a picture, I can hold this pose for awhile," a horse voice startled me. Sasuke propped himself on his elbows and I plainly saw his chest. How easily I get turned on, I thought…

"Why are you up?" I asked.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked. He didn't sound accusing at all. He sounded slightly concerned and a little annoyed.

"I had some stuff on my mind. I went for a walk," I said. Lying already…great.

"Want to talk about it?" Sasuke said with obvious sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, if you were serious, I might kick you out. Why are you up though, did I wake you when I came back?" I asked. For some reason, it really bugged me to know that I had disrupted Sasuke.

"No. I just woke up and saw you weren't here, that's all." Sasuke said. He didn't make enough contact to make it believable. Usually he bores into me, but he kinda shifted uncomfortably now.

"Whatever. I'm tired. I think we can both go back to sleep now. We do have a mission in a few days, so we should get the sleep while we can," I said while stripping. My semi-hardon made a pronounced tent in my boxers. My face flushed and I tried to hide it for a second, but then realized that I didn't have to. I felt sort of liberated from embarrassment. Sasuke noticed and made a big deal of covering his eyes with he whole arm. I thought that he was so cute when he was joking.

"No no! It's gross!" he said in mock voice.

"What? You don't want a show? I thought you would want to touch it!" I said teasingly.

"Oh, you wish!" Sasuke had a genuine grin on. I jumped into bed and wrapped my arms around him and I just couldn't stop smiling.

"We're not doing it again tonight. I'm tired and I thought you were too," Sasuke said with a flatter tone.

"Fine. But I'm not letting go." And I meant it. It felt so good to have Sasuke so close. I never thought girly stuff like cuddling would be so awesome. Sasuke shrugged and laid back down. I removed one arm so it didn't get pinned under him. I kept the other on top of him and pulled him into me. His back was facing me and I felt his warmth on my entire body. But it was like a campfire, my back got really cold. I pressed against him and tried to maximize contact.

He moaned and said, "I don't think you could get any closer, Naru." My eyes shot open. Sasuke attempted to finish but I interrupted him.

"That's new," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Good night," Sasuke sounded thoroughly embarrassed but I thought it was really nice that he thought of me like that. I hummed into Sasuke's neck.

"Night, Sasu." Just as I had hoped, Sasuke tensed a little at the name. I could feel it since I was so close. I ran my hand down his front slowly. I didn't feel like sex or anything. I just wanted to touch him. It was so comfy having Sasuke.

"Love you too." Sasuke said as quiet as was possible. I wasn't even sure if I heard it. Needless to say, I stayed up for about an hour more thinking about this. I felt Sasuke go to sleep and then I felt the drowsiness come over me too. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

I do love the image of Naruto and Sasuke spooning without shirts :D


	15. Hot and Heavy

Don't own Naruto. No copyright. No nothin!

______Mature Themes!!!!______ This is yaoi, NaruSasu, and can get a little *adult*. If you are offended by any male/male pairings, do not read further. If you are offended by lewd, explicit, or adult themes, do not read further. You have been warned. :D

AN: long time wait? Sorry again. School is a bit hectic and finals week and all…well here is the next and one of the last installments of the story. I am sorry if it ends a little abruptly, but it's better than what I was tempted to do, which was scrap the whole damn thing. Lol Thanks for reading. SMUT!?!??!?!?! yes

Chapter 15: Hot and Heavy

Waking up with someone in your arms was something I had not really thought would be so exciting. I don't consider myself possessive, per se, but I really liked knowing that Sasuke was mine. I was instantly appreciative that we were so close the whole night and hadn't separated. Maybe it was just natural to hold him…

Sasuke stirred and I squeezed him slightly, feeling how our skin connected and how I could him. I buried me nose in his spiky hair, navigating it like a mine field. I just loved the smell of him, even when he wasn't clean. It always smelled like him. I smelled his neck and then his shoulder and then rested my chin on him. I didn't really think about it, but Sasuke seemed to think it was painful to have my chin digging into his shoulder.

"Do you mind," came his voice.

"Oh, you're up! Wanna do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, if you just stop hurting me, dobe," Sasuke said plaintively.

"Oh, sorry," I said honestly.

"You really want to do it now? It's the morning. Doesn't seem like a great time to do it, I'm still tired." Sasuke said simply and quietly.

"Well not now, I guess. I am _starving_ and I could use a shower," I admitted.

"I agree you could use a thorough shower. You stink."

"You smell wonderful too."

"Are you going to go take that shower or shall we just lay here like idiots?" Sasuke asked.

"Idiots in love maybe," I suggested.

"Idiots nonetheless," Sasuke pointed out. I got up, still holding Sasuke. He was forced to sit up with me. He didn't look too disgruntled by this, but I couldn't see his face properly. He slowly turned around and laid his head on my shoulder. A blush came to my face as I realized what he was doing. His tongue worked its way on my neck and then my jaw and finally gave a little flick on my lips. I trembled at the sensation.

"You may smell like shit, but you taste good," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. My face still felt hot as I simply stared at the dark-haired boy opposite me. I had assumed that we were comfortable with each other, but I was constantly surprised by the touching. It felt so personal. I liked it.

"Thanks," I said uncertainly. I felt like I could definitely get used to having him lick me like that. The thought of it happening again made my smile broaden and my boxers tighten.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked, obviously thinking I knew what on earth he was talking about. I only looked at him, expecting him to go on.

"Shall we what?" I asked when he didn't offer an explanation.

"Take a shower, dobe. I think I need one too."

"Well yeah, I was about to. Give me a second; I don't take very long showers." I started to grab for my towel.

"You're not planning on leaving me in the middle of it, are you?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be in an out and then I'll wait for you. Don't worry about me leaving, Sasuke."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"I am trying to say that I want to take a shower _with_ you. What kind of idiot have I got myself mixed up with?" Sasuke said with either well hidden sarcasm or sincerity.

"Oh. I didn't think about that. I guess that's ok," I said tentatively.

"You guess? Since you put my dick in your mouth, I thought standing under some water together wouldn't be so bad." Sasuke had an evil grin. Embarrassed at his words, I simply nodded and started for the bathroom. It really made it different when he said it in such lewd terms. Sure, I did that…but it wasn't as dirty as he made it sound. Determined not to let it get to me, I broke the silence.

"Any chance of you doing that to me?" I wasn't sure if it was the right time, but I wanted to ask, so I did.

"No," Sasuke said seriously. I turned and looked at him. I had expected at least a maybe.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" I spewed incredulously.

"I hadn't been aware of the ambiguity of the word. Does it mean something else?" Sasuke asked, obviously enjoying this.

"You know what I mean. Why won't you? It's only fair!"

"I guess I could do it. It'll cost you, though," Sasuke said.

"Cost me what?" I said nervously. What did he plan now?

"Four words. That's all. If you can find the right four words, then I will put your dick," and he grabbed me over my boxers, "in my mouth."

"Suck my dick, Sasuke," I said.

"Close, but not correct."

"Suck me now, asshole," I tried.

"Nope."

"I love you, Sasuke." I was serious now. I wanted to win the game more than the sex.

"Correct," he said plainly. Without further ado, he let go of my privates and we both entered the now warm shower. Now that we were naked again, I started getting that sort of funny feeling. I was excited, nervous, and really horny. I made an effort to clean up before I accidentally ravaged the Uchiha out of sheer lust.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked surprisingly close. I looked up to see that we were standing about as close as possible without touching. This shower was not big enough for the both of us. I tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Getting ready for something? Or someone?" He clarified by glancing down at my hands which were working away on my ass. I had gotten used to cleaning my ass thoroughly and hadn't even thought that it looked provocative.

"For you, of course." I said. It was the truth, but now I saw a sort of deeper meaning. First I had done it because it was just a dirty place, but now it could be used…by another boy. That thought gave me a hardon that received due attention from Sasuke.

"Oh? I hadn't known we had decided to take those roles. Might I help?" Sasuke asked, clearly really wanting to get in on the action.

"Uhh…sure. Don't take this as any sort of contract, though. It's not just for you, I just don't like being dirty down there."

"I'm sure." Sasuke said distractedly. His hands pressed into my back and we found ourselves in a familiar position. My hardon pressed against his stomach and his was between my legs. His hand moved down my back. Lower and lower and I felt the heat rise in me. I marveled at the feeling of Sasuke's wet skin. I wonder if all skin was this smooth…

"How thorough, should I be?" Sasuke asked.

"Very," I whispered suggestively into his ear. I didn't feel like being the one always embarrassed by everything. I was, but he didn't need to know that. A sharp intake of breath marked the moment when Sasuke's finger made its way into me. My dick felt like it was about to burst with the blood pounding into it. I moved my hips a little to encourage him. It felt strange and wonderful.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked. He almost looked disbelieving.

"Yeah, a lot. Can I try it on you?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem—" Sasuke protested.

"You won't know until you try, _dobe_"

"Fine, but don't go crazy."

I wiggled my fingers in between Sasuke's cheeks. It was so exciting to touch him there. I wonder if anyone besides him has ever explored this area, I thought. I smiled as I felt his opening. But suddenly I was distracted by my own. Sasuke had introduced another finger. I started lightly grinding my cock into his hard stomach, feeling the muscles.

I pressed firmly into Sasuke's backside until my finger made it in. It was remarkably warm inside him. Doesn't matter that everyone thinks he's cold. On the inside, Sasuke is a warm person. Sasuke had stopped moving his fingers in me when I made my entrance into him. He pulled back a little to look into my eyes.

"That's different." He said it without inflection. I nodded and he returned it and we continued fingering each other. When I got my second finger in Sasuke, we were both breathing heavier. Sasuke was using three fingers and once, involuntarily, I bucked back onto the intruding fingers. I smiled sheepishly and murmured something about wanting more. Sasuke pulled his fingers completely out and then pushed deep into my ass. The forcefulness of this made my gasp in surprise.

"Again," I said. I tried to replicate what he was doing because it felt so good, but I never seemed to go deep enough for Sasuke. I took my hand away, trailing back up his back. We looked at each other. I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was. It was time to go to the next step. I really wanted him in me. I needed to feel him in me.

"Can I—" Sasuke started, but I cut him off with a kiss. I tried to throw all my encouragement into the kiss so he'd get the idea. I broke off our liplock and turned around so that my back faced him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, sounding unsure.

"If you can do it, I want you to. I'm ready if you are," I said without looking back. I was positioned against the back of the shower wall so that my butt stuck towards Sasuke. "Unless, you're afraid."

It had the desired effect. Sasuke grunted his disapproval of my technique and pressed his length against my tan butt. I grabbed my own hard member and started stroking it, playing with it. He rubbed the considerably sized cock against my groove. Touching the tip of my dick, I could feel the sticky substance beginning to well up. I was horny and I was ready.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again. I turned my head and stated clearly, "Put your cock in my ass, dammit!" He smiled weakly and started to press the head of his cock into me. Slowly, I could feel him enter me. He was quite thick and three fingers might have not been enough to prepare me, but I bore with it. I tried relaxing so as to let him in easier. The feel of his shaft gliding slowly into me was exhilarating. The moment when I felt his balls touch me, I bucked back so to get the last bit of him. We stayed like that for awhile, both of us feeling what it was like. I was glad Sasuke was the one to do this, otherwise I might not be so daring.

Sasuke started to pull back out and at first I thought he was going to pull out all the way. But, I reminded myself, you have to go out to go back in. I could feel every detail of Sasuke's dick with my asshole. The head came free of my ass and I gasped at the change in the feeling. He slowly put himself back into me and this time it was a lot easier to allow him in. A couple more slow pumps and it was very manageable to have him go in and out, the best part being when he was fully in, pressing my insides with his big cock. I smiled at the dirty thoughts and at the feeling of Sasuke's hands on my hips.

I felt so full from his large erection that I couldn't help but stroke my own faster and faster. The other boy started building a rhythm as he hammered into my ass. Each full stroke left me breathless. Eventually he started picking up speed. The sound of his cock sliding in and out of me was both exciting and deeply sexual. Moans started emanating from my mouth as he ramped up the intensity. His balls hit my body over and over with each thrust. His body now curled over mine, hovering just a little above my back. The hands on my hips pulled me back while his hips pushed forward. Our bodies meeting fiercely every time.

I arched my back, allowing him more leverage on my hips as he pounded away. A couple of times I thought I was close to coming, but I let go of my cock so that I didn't end it too soon. I was practically moaning and grunting constantly now. Sasuke grabbed the front of my neck and pulled me back into him so that I could hear his grunts in my ear. I turned my head and our lips met and before I knew it, I felt his body tense and spasm. The strong jets of ejaculate filled my insides and the feeling set me over the edge. I couldn't stop it; it was a force of its own. My semen shot into the air, splattering on the shower wall. My breath remained short and shallow as I continued to buck back into Sasuke, my opening tensing powerfully against his cock, which was still deep inside of me. Sasuke groaned loudly because of my contracting ass as 2 more large amounts of semen filled me to the brink.

We kissed again, more softly, as both of us came down from our highs and Sasuke pulled out of me, still hard as far as I could tell. I smiled into the kiss, happy that it was as awesome as I had hoped. It was even better than Iruka and Kakashi had made it seem. I was still panting when I turned to face my partner in crime.

We kissed again, still softly. I laid a hand on his chest lightly while we kissed and his hands were still on my hips. I trailed my fingers lightly down his chest, and his muscles twitched at the tickling sensation. He smiled into the kiss too and I wrapped my arms around his neck, utterly in love. We embraced and I noticed that his dick pressed firmly against my stomach. I looked down and marveled at how he could still be horny. We had just gone crazy and he was still ready for more?

"Sorry," was the first thing Sasuke said.

"For what?" I asked ludicrously.

"For that," Sasuke motioned towards the present erection.

"Oh, it's a nice sight, so I don't know what you're apologizing for. Besides that, though, I really liked what we just did," I spoke sincerely.

"I noticed," said Sasuke.

"Did you like it as much as I did?" I asked, a little worried about his response.

"Well," Sasuke said and took his fingers and probed my now-tender ass. Semen came out in significant amounts as Sasuke used two fingers to prop my entrance wide open. I got hard just feeling Sasuke's cum oozing out of me, proof that he had indeed enjoyed himself too. Sasuke's fingers kept playing with the sticky, warm area. His eyebrow arched as he looked down at the two very erect shafts. The long fingers continued their reach for more of the cum, rubbing my insides sensually.

"Again?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I could handle it again. My ass was tender now, and it couldn't stretch that much again right now. Fingers were nice, but that beast between his legs might have to wait.

"Again? Well I didn't think you'd be up for that." Sasuke looked suspicious. "But then again, you were pretty horny just now."

"So were you. Can you do what you said you would?" I asked.

"Put your dick in my mouth?" Sasuke clarified, clearly aware of the effect he had when he said such dirty things.

"Yes. That." I was not going to continue being embarrassed about those words. I convinced myself to like them.

"If you insist," he said, looking bested.

"But you don't have to swallow," I said "My…semen, I mean." Just words. Just words. Just words…

"Doesn't matter. I want to," he said as he got to his knees. Ignoring the furious blush that came to my face, I stood still as Sasuke gripped my rock hard erection with both hands.

"I don't know if I can really fit this in my mouth," Sasuke said, looking up.

"What do you mean? You'll never know if you don't try," I said smiling.

"I guess," Sasuke gave one wary glance up and then stuck the head of my dick in his mouth. He turned his head so that I could see the outline of my cock in his cheek. The head was quite prominent and my dick gave a jerk at the sight. It was extremely exciting to have Sasuke take my dick in his mouth like that. I ran my hands into his wet hair, the shower beating on my back. I glided my length into him slowly, jerking once or twice because of his tongue. Eventually, I got the entire length in, aware that it had hit the back of his throat and gone on down his throat a bit.

Seeing Sasuke deep throating my cock and looking up was the hottest thing I could imagine. I was pleased that he didn't have a gag reflex. Quickly, I built up speed and got to face fucking him. My balls slapped into his chin as I thrust into his throat. Spit started to gather around Sasuke's lips as they worked on the intruding member. His hand came to my base and I stopped thrusting. He moved his neck and bobbed on my cock, voraciously getting the whole thing into his mouth. He used his hand to jerk wherever his mouth wasn't licking, sucking, and gripping. The other hand started playing with my cum-soaked hole and soon enough he was up to three fingers again.

The feeling of my cock hitting the back of his throat and of my ass being pillaged for all the cum it was holding got me close to cumming. Sasuke thrust his fingers deep into me, stroking the inside of my rectum firmly. Squelching sounds came from my ass, being fingered while cum filled, and Sasuke's mouth, being slick with spit and vigorously sucking. I thrust a little violently into his mouth as I felt the sensation build and build. He kept fingering my ass, four fingers practically fisting. He probed the cum in my loose hole as I shot a huge load down his throat. He gulped all of it down and some of the cum came out the sides of his mouth, having nowhere else to go with my thick cock in his mouth. To my surprise, Sasuke wasn't done. He was completely removing his fingers and then adding them back in and continued sucking my meat until all I had was spent. He ate all of my semen hungrily. The bit that had escaped was lapped up by his tongue. He kissed the head of the still slightly swollen erection and tongued the slit, hoping for more.

I tried to catch my breath after that intense orgasm, and soon found myself kissing Sasuke again. I was in a sort of dreamy place, unaware of the shower water beating into my back still or Sasuke's excited dick or even my loose ass. I just stood there, kissing this boy. I didn't care about anything but keeping this boy right now. That's all I really need, anyway.

Consciousness came to me slowly, but soon I was forced to dry off and get dressed, a sharp awakening from the surreal respite in the shower. My ass still felt funny, but I liked it nonetheless. We didn't talk for the rest of the morning, both of us spent in more ways than one. I did manage to hold Sasuke's hand while eating breakfast. I didn't care that it was inconvenient; I liked the feel of his warmth. I vaguely wondered what it would be like to do that again, but with roles reversed.

* * *

Hahahaha….it's all smut. Well 4 more chapters to go and they'll live happily ever after…..or WILL THEY!?! Dun Dun duuuuuun!


End file.
